Paw Patrol Story: Pups save a Hotel
by Ace the new pup
Summary: This is my first Fanfiction. So please no hate on me, but I would really appreciate helpful comments or PM's. I hope that you enjoy this story as much as I did writing it. WARNING: The story contains some adult language and other things that might not be for kids. I do not own the rights to Paw Patrol or the Hyatt Hotel corporation. I own the story that's all. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Paw patrol story: pups save the hotel

It was a nice summer day in Adventure Bay around late June. The Paw patrol was playing soccer outside the lookout.

Yesterday during lunch, Ryder told the pups that in two days he would be leaving for the weekend. Today Ryder planned to spend the day with the pups before he had to leave in the morning. While they were playing soccer early that morning, when Ryder's pup pad rang.

*ring ring ring*.

Ryder's POV:

I was playing soccer with the pups early on the day before my big trip, and we were having lots of fun. I got the ball, passed it to Chase who then passed to Rocky and then back to me. I was heading towards Rubble, who was guarding the goal. Marshall chasing right behind me as I neared the goal, Skye and Zuma tried to flank me. I was too quick for them, and I bunted the ball forward as Skye and Zuma put on speed, but I side-kicked it to the goal. Rubble leapt to block it but it just made it past him. The pups cheered and congratulated me. But then, as always, my pup pack rang. I left the field and opened it.

"Hello, Ryder here"

"Hello Ryder" said Mayor Goodway.

"Good morning mayor, what's up?" I asked.

"Ryder a big fire has started at the Hyatt hotel in town near the gas station. You have to put it out before it gets really bad, the fire and police department are on the way but they will need help!" Mayor Goodway said in a very scared voice.

I was stunned but calmly said, "Don't worry mayor we are on our way, no job is too big, no pup is too small!"

"Thanks Ryder, please stay safe and good luck!" I hung up and made my way to the lookout. I pulled open the pup pad and pressed the call button.

Marshall's POV:

After Ryder left to answer his pup pad we continued to play. Just as I was in mid kick to score a goal the familiar tone sounded.

*beep beep*

"Paw patrol to the lookout!"

"Ryder's calling, let's go!" I said as I kicked the ball and it speed towards the goal and shot into the net.

"Goooaaalll!" I cheered but the ball came speeding back. Oh fate, why test me again?

"Uh oh! *oof* wooaahh, Incoming!" I shouted but it was too late. I came speeding into the elevator crashing into the other pups.

"Wow, two goals in one kick, I'm a champ." we laughed as the elevator went up and behind the big shield with a paw print. The elevator came up and we were in full tactical gear in our respected colors. we jumped into the command center.

"Paw patrol ready for action rider, sir!" Chase said his catchphrase and stomping his paw on the ground.

Ryder's POV:

"Sorry to spoil your soccer fun pups but, this might be our most dangerous mission yet."

*GASP* went the pups. I tapped my pup pack and the screen came down. "As you all can tell you got new tactical gear for more dangerous missions with a whole new loadout of gear and new vehicles."

"Awesome! sweet! cool! rad! perfect! yay!" went the pups.

"Ok pups, here is the mission, there is a big fire at the Hyatt Hotel near the gas station in town!" I said

"*Gasp* if that isn't put out the whole town could catch fire if the gas station explodes and it could kill people near it!" Yelled Marshall in concern.

"That's right Marshall, so we need to be really careful today pups. The fire and police departments will be there to help us out."

" Yay!" The pups all said in relief.

"So here is who I need; Marshall: in your new tactical big rig fire truck, you'll work with the firefighters to fight this fire, Chase: in your new tactical SWAT truck, you'll be working with the police department to keep people back and safe, Skye: in your new tactical/rescue osprey, you'll be looking for people on the roof and in the windows and help rescue them while helping putting out the fire on top of the hotel, Rubble: in your new tactical construction rig, you'll be making a fire break in front of the gas station to stop the fire, Zuma: in your new tactical mini hovercraft/ coast guard ship you'll be fighting the fire with Marshall with your new water guns, Rocky: in your new tactical semi-truck you'll be making a backup fire break in case Rubble's first fire break doesn't work. Since this is a huge job I need all paws on deck." I said finishing.

No one's POV:

The pups said their catchphrase's.

"I'm fired up!"

"These paws uphold the laws!"

"This puppy's gotta fly!" *flips*

"Rubble on the double!"

"Let's dive in!"

"Green means go!"

Ryder then said to the pups, "Pups, please be extra careful during this mission, I don't want to lose any of you."

"Alright paw patrol is on a roll!" Ryder yelled. Ryder ran to his fireman's pole as the pups cheered and the pups headed to the slide and jumped down.

As the pups slid down the slide, the pup houses rotated to Marshall's new vehicle which was a little bigger than his regular truck, the colors are fire engine red, safety orange, and white with black stripes and white letters/numbers.

Chase's new vehicle is also a little bigger than his regular truck, his new vehicle colors are Crimson red and police blue with white stripes and black numbers/letters.

Skye's new vehicle is a little bigger than her normal chopper. Her new colors are magenta, jet black, and light blue stripes with white numbers/letters.

Rubble's new rig is a little bigger than his regular rig, his new colors are gold, charcoal black, with silver stripes and numbers/ letters.

Zuma's new vehicle is a bit bigger than his original hovercraft, his new colors are coast guard orange, navy blue stripes, and sliver with white letters and numbers.

Rocky's new vehicle is a bit bigger than his original truck, his new colors are forest green, light black, and dark orange stripes with white letters and numbers.

Ryder's POV:

After giving the pups their assignments I ran to my fireman's pole and slid down to my garage with my new vehicle. What it is was a jet-black motorcycle with 3 golden fire hued stripes running from front to back on each side. I named it the "Night-light flyer". It's faster than my old ATV but, it still has all the same configurations as it and some new ones. My new helmet is light black with the paw patrol symbol and a new symbol on it that are also on my bike. I created it and it means "Take flight and fight to save".

Pups POV:  
After all the pups got into their new vehicles, they saw Ryder coming out of his door on his new bike.

"Wow! Ryder that is an awesome new ride you have" Chase said as they were driving,

Ryder looked back and said "Thanks Chase, do you pups like your new rides?"

All the pups howled their excitement and thanks to him. Ryder laughed and said, "Glad to hear it, alright pups, let's go save Adventure Bay!" The paw patrol stepped on the gas.

When they got to the scene, the blaze looked towering in the building. The pups got to work immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

Skye's POV:

As we arrived to the disaster scene, we saw the blazing fire engulfing the hotel building floor by floor. People were running out of the building and away to safety as we  
arrived. I heard Ryder give me a job.

"Skye, first go to the bay and fill up your drop tank with water and then come back and drop it on the hotel building in two  
waves." Ryder told me over the comms.

"You got it Ryder, let's jet!" I said and went to fill up. "I like that phrase" I thought to myself as I lined up with the bay and slowly descended towards the water. I wore my new armored pilot vest colored green, with a purple waist band and shirt collar, blue stripes and a new emblem on the left side of my  
new black helmet with my original symbol and the same one on my suit with my original symbol.

As I descended, I slowly rotated the rotors to a 45-degree angle and opened the water scoops; then I landed on the water and put the rotors back to forward and filled up the tank.

After the tank was filled up for two passes I turned the rotors to 45 degrees, lifted above the water, dove under the bridge.

*Bark Bark* "Oxygen mask!" I barked and one  
popped out of my helmet on both sides and attached in the middle. Then I pulled up returning the rotors to full front and executed a flip and roll to go back over the bridge  
and speed off to the hotel. I opened my comms and said

"Ryder, water retrieved and I'm on my way"

"Great job Skye, the area is cleared for you to drop."

"Roger that, Ryder I'm coming in now." I said as the hotel inferno came into sight. I prepped the first tank for drop then at 500 feet before the hotel I decreased my speed.

At 150 feet, I opened the drop doors and the water came out in a steady stream dousing the flames on the top of the building and decreasing the flames in the top few floors. I then closed the doors and went to 80% speed to do a 180 loop turn to do it all again.

After I dropped my last tank of water I heard over the comms: "Great work Skye the fire on the roof is out and the  
top few floors look mostly out. Marshall and the firefighters have just gone in to do search and rescue."

"Roger that, Ryder I'll be waiting 150 feet out if  
you need me" I said over the comms as I turned the rotors to 90 degrees to hover in place.

"Good hold there I'll call you if I need you." Ryder said.

Marshall's POV:

Once we got to the fire I looked in shock.

"Oh my god!" But nonetheless I rushed over to the firefighters with Zuma behind me. Chief Charlie saw us and waved us over to him. I parked my new truck next to the fire trucks. I hopped out and ran over to him in my new fireproof and armored vest colored yellow, with red stripes and white waistband and shirt collar with reflectors; with Zuma running along right next to me.

"Marshall and Zuma good to see ya both, I also like the new looks. So, this is a 10 story three-alarm fire; we have all the firefighters from Adventure Bay and, Foggy Bottom and Crystal Bay here!" said Chief Charlie

"Wow, that's a lot of crew!" I said.

"Crystal Bay has floors one to four, Foggy Bottom has floors eight to ten and Adventure Bay has floors five to seven. Marshall, I need you to help the search and rescue teams who are working on all floors. Zuma, I need you to help me and the firefighters out here blasting at fire through the windows." ordered Chief Charlie.

"You got it chief! Let's dive in!" Zuma said.

"Marshall, they are about to head in and start searching on the first four floors. Crystal Bay is almost done and will spread out over the rest of the floors after putting out the blaze on the first four, suit up in your search and rescue gear!" Chief Charlie ordered.

"Yes, sir chief! I'm fired up!" I yelled. Zuma and I then ran back to our vehicles, I jumped into the back of my truck and came out in full search and rescue gear as Zuma moved to the front to help blast the fire.

I'm dressed in a full firefighter suit colored fire engine red with safety orange stripes and safety yellow outlined reflector strips. My gear consists of an air tank, my new tactical pup pack with an axe, extra air masks, a fire extinguisher blaster, water hose, crow bar, flashlight, EMT equipment and extending support beams.

Zuma's POV:

Once we came up to the hotel building I looked up. "Wow dude, that's a major blaze up in there" I said, then I saw Marshall drive towards the firefighters and followed  
him.

Once we parked next to the fire trucks we hopped out of our rides and ran over to the fire chief. I wore my new navy blue armored vest with sliver stripes and an orange waistband and shirt collar with the coast guard and Adventure Bay's firefighter emblem on each side. We got up to the fire chief and he commented on how nice we looked, then he  
give us our jobs.

I was told that I get to blast the fire through the windows with the firefighters outside the building  
"You got it chief! Let's dive in!" I said. Then he told  
Marshall that he was going to do search and rescue.

"Yes sir chief! I'm fired up! Then we both ran back to our vehicles as I left I saw Marshall hop out of his truck in his new suit and run over to the search and rescue team. As I left I saw Chief Charlie running up to the front of the hotel, so I decided to pick him up give him a ride.

Rubble's POV:

As we got to the fire, I saw people running past us so we slowed down so we didn't hit them. As we pulled up the other pups spread out to do their jobs; Rocky and I  
drove over to gas station

When we got there Rocky pointed towards the gas station building.

"Look there, Rubble!" He yelled to me. I looked towards where he was pointing and there, sitting there was a dump truck filled with sand.

"Great find, Rocky! That's just what I need for my break!" We both got out of our trucks and headed over to the dump truck. I saw Rocky go to check to see if anyone was still inside the store, as there were cars there.

I wore my new armored construction vest colored in  
platinum with yellow stripes and red waistband and shirt collar with black reflective strips as well. I hoped into the truck and drove it to the edge of the gas station parking lot  
and started dumping all the sand slowly around the edge closest to the fire.

Then suddenly, a load roar came from above and I looked up and saw Skye fly over us, heading towards the fire. Then gallons of water dropped from her plane and slam into the building putting out some of the fire.

Rocky's POV:

As we drove up slowly to the hotel avoiding the people running away from the building we say the terrible scene of the blazing hotel near a gas station. My mouth hung  
open but I closed it and coughed because I inhaled smoke while letting my mouth hang open like that.

" lt-*cough cough*-looks really bad Ryder."

"I know Rocky, okay, pups go do your jobs, I'll be helping  
each of you the best I can after I get these people out of here. Please be careful" He said over the comms.

"Yes, sir Ryder" Me and the other pups said over the comms and we split up. Rubble and I drove across the street intersection to the gas station to build two fire breaks. As we approached the gas station I saw people running to their cars  
and driving away quickly but one car didn't leave yet.

'Hm, I need to check inside to see if anyone is still in there' I thought to myself. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw  
a big construction dump truck filled to the top with sand.

"Hey look there Rubble!" I yelled over to him as we pulled up into the parking lot and he howled "Great find, Rocky! It's just what I need for my break!" He yelled excitedly. We parked our vehicles at the edge furthest from the store, the blazing hotel, and closest to the truck.

We hopped out and started walking towards the truck, I was wearing my new armored vest colored Russian violet with scarlet stripes and green waistband and shirt collar. While we walked to the truck I got an idea, "I wondered if anyone was in the gas station store who works there and is able to make a call for me" I thought. So, I watched to make sure Rubble got into the dump truck. Once he did I turned around and jogged into the store.

Chase's POV:

Once we got to the hotel, I rushed over to the other police men setting up fences. The Chief of Police saw me and waved me over. I jumped out in my new crimson red, dark  
blue striped bulletproof vest with a white waistband and shirt collar.

"Chase nice look, I'm glad you're here because I need help getting all these people back and some are trying to run in to save people!" said Chief Michael O'Hare.

"Woah, that's dangerous!" I replied.

"It is, I have some officers over at the fences who need help with that, I have fifteen others with the trampolines catching jumpers!" Chief Michael said.

"No way! Are you serious? There are people jumping?!" I yelled in disbelief over the noise of sirens and the fire. I turned around, looked up and sure enough, someone was jumping out of one of the high windows with a trampoline catching them.

I shook off my shock and said to the chief, "No problem Chief! These paws uphold the laws!" I jumped back into my SWAT truck and drove over to the fences. The other officers saw me coming and moved out of the way as  
I came to a stop in front of the people who were trying to knock over the fences.

" *BARK BARK* crowd control barriers!" The front and back of my truck opened and two arms started setting down big cement barriers keeping back the people

"*BARK BARK* megaphone!" Out of my pup pack came my megaphone and I shouted to the people behind  
the barriers, "For your own safety, please stay behind the barriers!"

Then suddenly, a loud roar sounded above me and I saw Skye come over flying over low and drop tons of water  
on the hotel. As I saw Skye make a loop around I yelled through my mega phone, "Get back now!" I yelled as she came flying towards us.

"Hit the deck!" Someone yelled as the roar got louder and we all dropped as Skye came barreling right over us, soaking us with water. Luckily an EMT came running up to us with towels to dry ourselves off.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryder's POV:

As we arrived at the burning hotel, we drove slowly so we didn't hit any of the people running away. As we got closer I looked up.

"whoa" I said. I heard some of the other pups say something.

"This l-*cough cough*-looks really bad Ryder." I heard Rocky say to me.

"I know Rocky. Okay pups, go to your jobs, I'll be helping each of you the best I can after I get these people out of here, please be careful" I said over the comms.

"Yes, sir Ryder" the pups said over the comms and we split up. As the pups drove off in different directions I pulled to the side of the road and stayed to help people get out of the area.

"Skye, first go to the bay and fill up your drop tank with water and then come back and drop it on the hotel building in two waves." I told Skye over the comms.

"You got it Ryder, let's jet!" Skye said and went to fill up. Once I got off my bike I saw a family running and one of the kids fell and the parents didn't notice. He fell and then clutched his knee and didn't move and people were still coming. I ran to him and quickly scooped him up and dove to the other side of the road just before a big group of people came running across where the boy just was. I set him down and took of my backpack.

"Ow, it hurts!" The young boy screamed.

"I know it hurts buddy, now hold still, okay?" I said to him and he nodded. I looked at the scrape and it was bleeding good enough, I took an anti-bacterial wipe and wiped the cut clean. The boy flinched.

"You're doing great buddy I'm almost done." I said as I reached for a bandage patch and some healing cream I opened the cream and put it on the patch.

"Okay, this might sting a little, but I know you can handle this, alright?" I said looking at him. He looked scared but nodded.

"I'll put the patch on your knee on three, you ready?" I asked and he nodded with a look of courage on his face. I smiled and started counting.

"One, two, three!" I said and applied the patch.

"AHHH!" He screamed as the cream touched his cut.

"Alright let's get you to your parents "I said picking him up gently and running down the street to his parents waiting at the staging centre of the EMT's.

"Oh my god, thank you Ryder!" The father said to me.

"No problem, just doing my job" I called my bike to me and got on it. I was wearing my new armoured lightweight jacket coloured black with red strips and gold outlined reflector stripes.

Then I heard Skye over the comms.

"Ryder, water retrieved and I'm on my way", I looked up and saw her Osprey on the horizon. I called the Fire Chiefs and told them to clear the area.

"Skye's going to do a two-way water drop pass on the hotel" I said.

"Thanks Ryder, well clear the area for Skye" they said.

"Great job Skye, the area is cleared for you to drop." I said to her.

"Roger Ryder I'm coming in now" She said as I pulled up near Zuma's hover craft. I looked up and saw Skye roar over the hotel and drop tons for water on the hotel and I cheered. I watched Skye make a 180-degree loop around to line up for her second drop. She came back over the hotel and dropped her second load and took off right over us, sprinkling water on me and Zuma.

"Great work Skye the fire on the roof is out and the top few floors look mostly out. Marshall and the firefighters just have to go in to do a search and rescue." I said

"Roger that Ryder, I'll be waiting 150 feet out if you need me" Skye said to me over the comms. "Good hold there I'll call you if I need you" I finished.

Marshall's POV:

I walked over to the rescue team and waited with them until we got the order to go into the building. One of them asked me, "Are you Marshall, of the Paw Patrol?"

'He must be new in town, a recruit to the rescue team and on his first mission' I thought.  
"Yes, I am, nice to meet you...?" I answered the young man with a question.

"Oh, Josh Bay is my name" Josh said.

"Nice to meet you Josh, did you just start on this team?" I asked but before he could answer a load roar sounded above us and as I looked up I saw Skye fly over and drop a huge amount of water on the building and we got sprinkled on. Some of the team cheered but I heard Josh talking to me.

"Yep, this is my big first mission out of firefighter school. I started when I was eighteen, now I just turned twenty a few months ago," Josh finished.

"Cool, good luck in there, I'll have your back." I told him.

"Awesome!" He said. Skye roared back over in the opposite direction in a last wave. After Skye finished the call came in saying we were cleared to enter. So I followed the team leader, Matt into the building with Josh right behind me.

We entered the building and we were instantly hit with a wall of smoke.

"Lights on crew!" Matt yelled from the front.

"*Bark Bark* flashlight!" I barked out and out of my pack came a light and it snapped to the medium setting. Once the lights came on we saw what the building looked like. The lobby was completely charred black and the ground cracked every step we took. We got to where the main desk would be, but all that's left is a black mound of charred wood and black stone. Matt then started giving us our assignments.

"Okay, so we'll spread out since there is sixteen of us. Group one will be Casey, Emily, Jack, and John on floor two. Group two will be me, Joey, Chad, Clair on floor one. Group three will be Marshall, Josh, Ross, Roxy on the fourth floor. The last group is Chandler, Craig, Nick, and Emma on the third floor. Okay, if you find anyone escort them to the escape chute located at the ends of the halls where they will land on mattresses and EMT's will be waiting for them there. Okay let's move people!" He commanded.

Roxy looked at me and said "Marsh, you take point" as she called me by her cute nickname that she gave me.

I gave her a pout and said "Alright follow me and Josh stay right behind me, got it" I said in a commanding tone.

"Yes sir" he said. As we scrambled up to the fourth floor the smoke was getting real thick.

"Okay, air masks on, team!" I yelled behind me.

"*Bark Bark* air mask!" And out of my helmet came a mask and it sealed tight around my face and started giving me clean air to breath.

"Okay, follow me closely" I said over the built-in comm system as we made our way onto the third floor we saw more, even worse damage the to the hall and some small fires still going.

"We will be spilt into two groups of two, Josh you're with me we will take the rooms in the right hallway, Ross and Roxy you two take the rooms in the left hallway. Okay, let's go!" I said and me and Josh went into the first room.

Zuma's POV:

As I drove up next to the trucks one of the firefighters came up to me.

"Afternoon Zuma! Nice ride dude, so we have the third through sixth floors to blast. Hop on out and start blasting with us dude!" He yelled over the loud hoses and truck sirens.

"Sure thing!" I said as I hopped out I turned towards my ride.

"*Bark Bark* water cannons!" Four hatches opened and water cannons came out. I turned around.

"*Bark Bark* water hose!" My pup pack opened and water hose popped out like Marshall's normal pup pack.

"*Bark Bark* fire water!" And both my pack and hover craft fired water at the fourth-floor windows.

After a few minutes of blasting water, I heard a whistle's sound and the Crystal Cove and Adventure Bay Fire chiefs and Captains yelling, "Clear the area, NOW!"

I turned off my cannons and pulled my hover craft out of the parking lot just as this loud roar sounded above us. I heard a bike pull up behind me and turned and saw Ryder pull up next to me. I saw Skye fly over dropping tons of water on the building hitting all the floors nicely and we cheered. After Skye came, dropping her second tank and flew off, we were told to start blasting the fire again because the fire was building up in strength a little bit the fire started fighting back and it became harder to put them out.

Looks like you could use an extra hand, Zuma!" Ryder yelled to me standing behind me.

"Thanks, Wyder that would be awesome!" He said to me and he started to fight the fire with me. He also gave me expert tips that he taught Marshall when he first started training him, it really helped me out.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: The reason why I rated the story T is because now starting with this chapter, is where the adult language (censored) and other things that might not be for children. You have been warned, Read on at your own risk. I hope that everyone is enjoying the story so far, I will most likely be posting another chapter tomorrow so keep an eye out for that. Keep posting reviews and PM's. I want to hear what all of you think of my story so far and if I should change anything, thanks again and enjoy chapter four_

* * *

Rocky's POV:

Once I opened the door and walked in the gas station, someone popped from behind the front desk with a surprised look on his face.

"Rocky, is that you? What in the heck are you doing here?" said the manager whose name is Mark.

"Hey Mark, yes it's Rocky, and I could ask you the same question but, before you leave I need you to help me, please" I asked.

"What no, I have to get out of here" he said.

I let out a loud sigh, looked up at him and said "I didn't want it come to this Mark but I have no choice, I'm calling in that favor you owe me for making me leave a mission to fix your tow truck and building for your tow company" I said seriously.

"What, now! No, I'm not doing it, I need to get out of here!" He said in a scared voice. Then I jumped on the counter and onto him crashing and sending him to the floor with a thud.

"OW Rocky what was that OOF" I cut him off by jumping on him and pinning him to the floor.

I gave him a death glare and said in a quiet and demonic voice. "You will do this favor for me now because the punishment I got for helping your sad lazy butt, it caused me so much pain! After I left Ryder and the pup in the middle of a mission to help you, I was grounded for 3 weeks and I was put in the puppy training course that we took as young kids AGAIN. After my 3 weeks of being grounded, Ryder only just started to trust me again! I took another month to earn their trust again, I let the Paw Patrol down that day! All for helping your sad lazy butt stay on your feet all 2 years ago, it was the worst 2 months of my life! I stepped on his neck and asked again

"Now Mark, will you help me!?" he nodded and I got off him. I turned around and he got up and picked up the phone.

Before Mark dialed the number, he looked at me and says, "Look Rocky, I'm sorry I made you act like you did back to your street days.

gathered myself and turned around and said "You should be Mark; I never wanted to have to act like that again, NOW CALL THEM!" I screamed in a whisper. Mark then dialed the number to the construction company and I asked the company to bring dump trucks filled with dirt and sand to help Rubble and they agreed immediately to help.

After he hung up the phone I looked up at him and said "Well, looks like you owe me again Mark"

"Totally" He said and he left. As I was about to walk out I heard crying. I walked throughout the store and came upon a little girl curled up in a ball in the far corner, she was wearing a purple over jacket and what looked like a light blue dress. I approached her I saw that she was extremely distressed.

"Hi are you alright?" I asked

"Go away and leave me alone" she said.

"Hey, I'm here to help you m-"

Without lifting her head she cut me off by screaming, "GO AWAY YOU STUPID F***ING PERSON! I WANT MY MOMMY AND DADDY! NOW JUST LEAVE ME ALONE YOU A**!"

I was shocked this little girl swore at me twice not even knowing who I was or that I was only trying to help. So, I turned around and ran for the door to get Rubble

As I exited the store, I saw Skye roar over towards the hotel and drop gallons of water on the hotel. By the time I reached Rubble, Skye finished her second wave on the hotel.

"Hey Rubble I got good news and bad news"

I was about to ask when Rubble said, "Crap, well tell me the bad news first"

"Okay then, there is a little girl who got separated from her parents and she will not come out and I need help getting her out" I yelled up to Rubble in the truck.

"Doesn't sound too bad so, what's the good news?" he asked.

"I caught the store manager before he ran off and I asked him to call the construction company and tell them to bring more sand and dirt here to help us. So, he called them and they are on their way now!" I yelled happily.

Rubble howled with excitement and said "Now, that's the best news I've heard all day Rocky!" he said. Once Rubble finished laying a pile of dirt that he brought with him over the sand, he jumped out of his new rig then Rubble and I headed into the building to get the little girl out.

Rubble's POV:

Once we entered Rocky said, "Okay, follow me."

"Will do, Rocky." I said.

As I followed him I could see that the building's walls looked like they were dancing in the orange and red of the fire from the hotel across the street intersection, I thought it was cool.

We came to the girl who was curled up in a ball in the farthest corner of the store.

"Hi there, I'm Rubble and you have met my buddy Rocky here already. What's your name little lady?" I asked the little girl in a fun and friendly voice. She looked up at me with red tear soaked eyes, she was wearing a purple over jacket with a light blue dress skirt and a dark blue shirt with the paw patrol symbol. She was also hugging two stuffed toys one of them was me and the other was Rocky, my heart broke instantly seeing her this way.

"M-m-my name I-I-is Abigail Thomas and I'm so happy that you are here, you two are my favorite pups in the paw patrol." I felt pride knowing me and Rocky had fans.

"Well, we are here to get you out of here safely and find your parents" I said to her cheerfully. She smiled, wiped her eyes and slowly got up; by the looks of things she looked under the age of five.

"How old are you little missy?" I heard Rocky ask and turned to him in shock, like he read my mind.

"I'm four years old." Abigail said.

"Okay Abigail, I need you to be brave and come with us out to Rocky's truck where it is safe; can you do that for us?" I asked her.

She looked at me and then the window facing the burning hotel and got scared. Me and Rocky looked at each other thinking the same thing 'what if she becomes too scared to move?'.

But then she swallowed and put on a determined look and nodded "Yes, I'll go with you" she said.

Rocky and I smiled "Okay, then follow us closely." I heard Rocky say to her from behind me. We turned around and Rocky started for the door I let Abigail go ahead of me so she could not get separated from us.

Rocky's POV:

Once we got to the door I opened it and let Rubble and Abigail out before I started to jog to my semi-truck with Rubble and Abigail right behind me. Once we reached the truck at the end of the lot and Abigail got in I turned around after hearing a truck horn and saw dump trucks come into the lot.

As I climbed into my semi-truck I said to Rubble, "Hey, I'm going to get Abigail settled in, since the construction crew is here you should finish the fire break."

"Will do Rocky." Rubble said to me then he ran over to his rig and started to finish his fire break. So, I closed the door to my semi-truck and turned around to see little Abigail rubbing her eyes.

"Are you hungry Abigail?" I asked.

"A little..." She answered.

"What would you like?" I asked.

"Um... PB&J" She said

"Sure I got that!" I said and started to make it.

"There was a person who was trying to help me before you guys came to get me" She said, I stopped in shock that she is bringing this up and I said "Oh really, what happened?" I said already knowing the answer but, making it seem like I had no Idea.

"I yelled and screamed at him and..." she stopped and as I finished her sandwich I turned around.

"And what?" I said to her "and... I swore at him...twice. Rubble said that when you both came he said that I had already met you... Was that person I yelled and swore at ... Um... You?" She asked very hesitantly as I set the sandwich in front of her.

I giggled and said "Yes, that was me who you yelled and swore at" I said as I went over to my couch in the back and pulled it out into a bed.

"OH NO, I'M SO SORRY! I SWORE AT ONE OF MY HEROS! I-I-I'M S-S-SO S-S-SORRY! Abigail suddenly screamed and started to cry. I spun around and bolted to her side and gave her a huge hug.

"Shhh, it's ok I understand why, you were extremely distressed. There is no need to apologize Abigail, all is already forgiven." I said in a comforting voice and used my paw to wipe her tears. Then she started to eat and finished in a few minutes.

She was rubbing her eyes again so I suggested, "I think this brave little girl needs a nap". She looked and me with droopy eyes and nodded she stood up but started to lean and I ran under her as she fell and I caught her.

Once she landed on me, I found that she was small enough that I carried the sleeping girl to the bed. I used my arms in my pup pack to lift her up and tuck her in. Then I gave back her toys of us and then I kissed her goodnight and closed the door to the little room and I thought to myself 'wow I just kissed that little girl, she needed it though' I sighed.

"All part of the job." I said. Once I cleaned her plate I headed outside and gathered my heat resistant metal stash and started to build a wall out of the metal. After about half an hour I finished the wall and Rubble finished his fire break of sand and dirt. After we finished both Rubble and I went to check on little Abigail in my semi-truck. We asked and Rubble whispered to me.

"Wow this is nice and roomy."

"Thanks" I whispered back to him. Then I gestured towards the room where she was and slowly opened the door and in the dark we saw her sleeping peacefully. So, I closed the door, stepped outside with rubble and we decided to call Ryder and tell him what has happened. As I called him on my pup pack's phone he answered.

"How are the fire breaks coming along you two?"

"They are both done Ryder, but we hit a hitch" said Rubble.

"What kind of hitch?" Ryder asked sounding kind of worried.

"We found a little girl named Abigail Thomas left here at the gas station by her parents after the hotel caught on fire and the manager told everyone to run." I said, "She is very distressed and feels abandoned by her parents, Ryder what do we do?" Rubble asked.

"Right now, Abigail is in my semi-truck sleeping" I said.

"Ok Here is what we'll do, keep her with you guys till after we are done and we will take her to the lookout after the mission is done. Then Chase and I will go out and get her parents after. Do not let her leave with anyone" Ryder told us.

"You got it Ryder." we both said.

"Oh Ryder, now that the breaks are done should we leave the gas station? I asked.

"There is no one left here Ryder" Rubble added.

"Yes, get away from the gas station and meet at the regroup point by the fire station" Ryder said

"Okay Ryder, see you there!" Rubble and I said.

Rubble's POV:

As Rocky hung up the phone he looked at me and said, "Okay, so now that the fire breaks are done, let's get out of here and met up at the regroup point at the fire station." Rocky said.

"Okay Rocky, I'll meet you there" I said with that we went to our rides but I saw the construction workers and I walked over to them.

"Hey guys!" I said to them.

"Hi Rubble, thanks for the job today; we didn't have anything planned for the next few days and we were bored. Then Rocky called us and told us that you needed help and we were glad to help our favorite paw patrol hero." The guy said. I read his name tag.

"Well you're welcome Tom, but I wanted to thank you for coming and helping me make this fire break. You guys are the bravest construction works I have had the honor to work with. If you guys ever need an extra hand or paw in this case, just give me a call!" I said to them.

"We will Rubble, and if you need anything at all just let us know. Here is our card" Tom said as he handed me his card and I put in my vest pocket.

"I will, thanks again guys, you are the best!" I said walking away.

"Any time Rubble! Alright guys the job's done! Let's get outta here!" I heard Tom yell to his crew. As I started to climb into my rig this extremely loud horn sounded behind me and I jumped so high that I almost fell out my rig and I looked behind me and saw Rocky and Abigail laughing in his truck and I just gave him a stink eye and smiled a little and just sat in my rig shaking my head. Then we headed to the regroup site. Once we got to the regroup point, I hopped out of my rig and headed over to them.

Rocky's POV:

"Okay Rocky, I'll meet you there" Rubble said. With that we both made for our vehicles, as I got into mine I saw Rubble thanking the construction workers. When I closed the door. I turned around to get to the driver's seat and the door to the back opened and Abigail comes out.

"Hi Rocky, what's going on?" She asked.

"Well, we are done with our jobs and we are going to the regroup spot" I told her.

"What about me?" She asked.

"Well... You are coming with us to the regroup point then after the mission you'll come back with us to the lookout while Ryder and Chase go get your parents" I told her.

"Why can't you just drop me off with my parents?" She asked.

"Because the area is still too dangerous and we don't know where your parents are exactly. We only want to keep you safe, if we knew where your parents were exactly we would take you to them" I told her.

"Oh okay.." she said kind of sadly, I sighed.  
"Come up here to the front with me, it's really cool" I said as I gestured for her to follow me. Abigail's face lit up and ran up to the front and jumped in the passenger's seat.

"Wow, this is so cool!" She said. I smiled and as I got in the driver's seat I saw Rubble just getting into his rig. I smiled and said to Abigail.

"Hey hit that button with the horn on it" She smiled and nodded then I watched as she hit the button. When she hit the button my truck's horn sounded and Rubble jumped and turned and gave me a stink eye, Abigail and I just laughed.

Then we headed to the regroup point, once we got there Abigail and I got out of the truck, Rubble hopped out of his rig and headed over to us.

"That was funny Rocky" Rubble said looking at me, I laughed.

"I didn't press the button, Abigail did." I said as both Abigail and I laughed. Rubble just shook his head and laughed.

"Well, you almost scared me out of my vest." So, then we just waited in my semi-truck for the others.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry about the wait everybody, school and work is taking my writing time away. But without further ado, here is chapter 5

* * *

Marshall's POV:

When Josh and I entered the room, we saw what the fire did.  
It was black and the curtains had a small fire on them so I blasted it with my fire extinguisher. Suddenly I heard a sound in the closet. I signaled to Josh to help me

"*Bark* crow bar!" And out it came from my pack. We opened it with little problems to find a young boy hiding there and having a coughing fit. I rushed over to him and put on my extra air mask on him.

"Hey buddy I'm Marshall and I'm going to get you out of here" I said to him, he then nodded to me. Since he was small enough to ride on my back, I carried him to the escape chute. Once we got there he took off the mask and slid down with a "weeeeeee" and a cough as he landed on the mattress below and I ran back to Josh who was just breaking down the next door.

As we continued room by room we rescued about 5 more people. As we got to the next room after a few empty room we heard someone yell, "Is anyone there! I'm stuck under a beam!"

"Hold on we"re coming in!" I heard Josh yell through the door I already had my axe out from before so I started to chop at the door hinges and Josh started chopping a hole in the middle of the door. A few minutes later we tore down the door. When we got inside the room was black and there on the bed was a man trapped under one big steel beam.

"Hi, I'm a little stuck. Think you could help me out?" The man said jokingly, me and Josh looked at each other and laughed a little. Then the man laughed.

"My wife likes that line too; when my kids are laying on top of me" He said.

" *Bark Bark* Support beam!" I called and one came out of my pup pack and lifted the beam off the bed. There we saw the man lying on the bed and his legs are purple from below the knee. The man scooted of the bed and let his legs hang down, Josh and I got on either side and lifted the man up and carried him to the escape chute.

Chase's POV:

As I was talking with another officer, catching up on how my friend was doing. Then a young man about Ryder's age or younger hoped the barrier and tried to run into the building.

I saw him and yelled "STOP RIGHT THERE!" running after the boy. The boy was fast but I was faster and caught up to him and tackled him.

"I said stop! what the heck are you doing, you could get yourself killed if you go in there! Please go back behind the barrier!" The boy was crying hard as I escorted him over and behind the barrier. I sighed.

"What were you trying to do, son?" I asked in a concerned voice.

"My younger sister is trapped in the building in room 524! I was going to try to save her!" He screamed.

"Don't worry we will get her out! Leave it to us and go back to your parents please!" I told the boy. With that I told the six other officers down the barrier line to keep the crowd back and after doing that I called Ryder on my pup tag.

Ryder's POV:

After an hour or so of helping Zuma fight the fire my pup pack rang again.

*Ring Ring* And Chase's symbol popped up and I answered it.

"Hey Chase, how is crowd control going?"

"Not good at all Ryder, sir!" He said.

"What's wrong, Chase?!" I asked him, worried.

"I had to stop a kid from going into the building. The reason why he tried to get in there is because his younger sister is still trapped in the hotel in room 524!" He said in a panic sounding voice.

"Alright chase I'll find Marshall and we'll get her!"

"Thanks Ryder. Hey you, hold it right there!" He said as he hung up. Then I called Marshall.

"Hey Ryder hold on a sec" Marshall said as he helped someone into the chute.

"Keep your arms to your chest and legs up as you go down!"

"Okay, Ryder what do ya need?" He asked.

"What floor are you on?"

"We are on the fourth floor, why?" he answered.

"I'm coming in, Chase said that there is a young child trapped on the fifth floor under some burning pieces of the hotel she is in room 524. I'll meet you up there Marshall" I told him

"Okay, Ryder I'm on my way." Marshall said. As I hung up I took my backpack off my bike, I then pressed a button on it and put it on then two arms come out holding a fireman outfit and slipped on me in 3 seconds flat. The suit was red with white and yellow stripes and reflector strips, my pack turned into an air tank bag with an axe attached to it, a flashlight, extra air masks, EMT equipment, a shrinkable jaw of life, crow bar and support beams. Zuma turned around and saw Ryder.

"Whoa Wyder that's an awesome outfit!" Zuma said.

"Thanks Zuma, just keep fighting the fire and I'll be back. Aim for the fifth floor!" I yelled as I ran to the entry for firefighters.

Chase's POV:

After I hung up with Ryder I saw another person charging the hotel so, I barked and ran after him. It was the same boy from before jumped the barrier again, but this time I tackled him and kept him on the ground.

"Let me up, I have to save my sister!" The boy screamed while crying.

"*Bark Bark* handcuffs!" I said and an arm came out with handcuffs attached.

"I hate to do this to you kid, but you leave me no choice." I said to him as I put the handcuffs on this boy who was trying to break free of my grip on him.

"What are you arresting me for, I didn't anything wrong, officer!" He said sounding shocked trying to free his hands;

"Yes, you did, you are repeatedly breaking onto an area closed off by police." I said to him.

"That's not against the law!" He yelled as he clearly didn't know the laws quite yet.

"Yes, it is. it's called trespassing, young man." I said to the boy in a stern voice.

"Now stand up" I said keeping the stern tone. The boy got up slowly and I walked him to my truck while reading him his rights.

"You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish. If you decide to answer questions now without an attorney present you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney. Knowing and understanding your rights as I have explained them to you, are you willing to answer my questions without an attorney present?" I stated to the boy. As we got to my SWAT truck he still didn't answer me so I asked him.

"Son, do you understand what I said to you? I need a verbal answer, please" I asked him as I opened the back of my truck and sat the boy down he said.

"I understand all but the third one you told me sir." The boy said.

"Okay, what it means is that you can talk to a person called an attorney, who will defend you against the police before you even say a word to me and that you can have him or her with you during the time we ask you questions which is right now or in the future from this moment. Does that make sense?" I asked he looked at me and nodded.

"Yes, I understand that" he said.

"Then, I'll ask the last one again. Now knowing and understanding your rights as I have explained them to you, are you willing to answer my questions without an attorney present?" The boy thought about it for a moment and nodded

"Yes, I will answer your questions" The boy answered. I smiled a little hoping he would say that so I gestured him to climb into the truck.

"I'll be back to talk with you in a second, I have to tell an officer where I'll be for a bit." I told the boy.

"Yes, sir" he said as I closed the door

* * *

AN: I added the "Miranda Rights" here just cause it fit well. I hope that they are right, I only looked them up online. if there are any police officers who read this please comment or PM me and tell me if they are right or not. thank you


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everybody, sorry it took me so long to make this chapter. I have been working a lot recently and along with school on top of that, it took most of my time away from writing this story. But... without further ado, here is the exciting chapter 6

* * *

Marshall's POV:

As we got to the escape chute with the man my pup tag sounded.

*beep beep*

"Hey Ryder hold on a sec." I said as I helped the man into the chute.

"Keep your arms to your chest and legs up as you go down Okay, Ryder, what do you need?" I asked.

"What floor are you on?" Ryder asked

"Oh, we are on the fourth floor, why?" I answered

"I'm coming in, Chase said that there is a young child trapped on the fifth floor under some burning pieces of the hotel, she is in room 524. I'll meet you up there Marshall." Ryder told me.

"I'm on my way"

"Hey Marshall there is someone in here the door is already opened!" Josh yelled from down the hall.

"Ok, I'm coming!" I yelled back and ran over to him.

"This women's leg is trapped we need to cut the metal to get her out" James said.

"*Bark Bark* "saw!" Out of my pack came a medium buzz saw and I started cutting her out. Once we got her out, Josh took her to the escape chute as I ran to the stairs and almost ran into Ryder.

"Hey Ryder, I would already be up there but there was an urgent problem that me and my partner had to take care of first" I said

"No problem Marshall" Ryder said.

The captain asked, "Is your partner Josh?"

"Yes, he is." I answered.

"I'll go help him while you two go up to the fifth floor; someone should already be there if you need help" he said as he put on his oxygen mask and ran down the hall.

With that Ryder and I ran up the flight of stairs to the fifth floor and Ryder put his oxygen mask on as we entered the fifth floor. When he opened the door, smoke hit us in a huge wall and as we got through it I saw that the floor was still on fire.

"STAY CLOSE MARSHALL!" Ryder yelled over the roar of the fire. As we turned the corner I heard a hose knowing that someone from the Adventure Bay fire department was on this floor putting out the fire.

I saw a sign telling people where the rooms are located and yelled to Ryder, "RYDER LOOK AT THIS!" he ran over to me and saw the sign saying that the hallway on the right was where rooms 515 to 530 were located.

"Great spot Marshall! Let's go get that girl!" Ryder said to me as we ran down the hall we heard a girl scream and that was when we found the room.

"HELLO IS ANYONE IN THERE!" Ryder yelled through the door.

"HELP ME!" The little girl yelled.

"OKAY, STAND BACK!" He yelled as he grabbed his axe.

I saw him try the door first but pull his hand back quickly because it burned his hand, so he started chopping down the door.

"*Bark Bark* Axe!" I called and joined Ryder in chopping down the door. After we got a hole in the middle and the hinges off we pulled off the door and inside I saw the girl trapped in the furthest corner of the room.

"HANG ON, WE'RE COMING!" I yelled. We started pushing building parts up and out of the way.

"*Bark Bark* Support beams!" I said and two little doors opened on my pup pack and two metal beams came out and held up the building pieces. When we got to the girl, Ryder started taking off pieces. The last piece was too big and heavy; and looked like a hashtag. The middle of it was weak so Ryder pulled this clamp out of his pack and pressed a button. It grew to a full-size jaw of life. He stuck it in the middle of the piece and slowly opened it up, reached in and pulled the girl out just as the pieces above it fell in right where she just was.

Ryder turned to me and yelled, "IT'S UNSTABLE IN HERE, WE HAVE TO GO!" I nodded and we made our way through the room as it still fell apart piece by piece.

We dove out of the room as the whole room collapsed; as me, Ryder and the young girl lay on the floor. Ryder got up with the girl passed out in his arms followed by me getting up.

"Ryder we have to get her out of here now!"

"Tim, do you copy its Ryder" Ryder said over the comms.

"Loud and clear Ryder, good to hear your voice" Tim said.

"We got the girl and on our way down now" he said.

"Good , I'll be waiting" He finished.

Suddenly another scream followed by a firefighter yelling, "I found someone I need help!" knowing we were there.

"Marshall take her down to the fourth floor the team captain Tim, is waiting for her on the fourth to take her outside. Then call Chase and tell him that the girl is safe and sound." Ryder ordered.

"Yes sir, Ryder!" I said taking the girl.

"*Bark Bark* Stretcher!" And one popped out of my pack. Ryder placed her on and straps clicked her in. I took off and rounded the corner and down the stairs.

Chase's POV:

As I closed the door to my SWAT truck, I walked up to police lieutenant Zack who was standing near my truck.

"Lieutenant sir, I'll be in my truck questioning the boy who kept jumping the barriers, sir" I said to him.

"Good Chase, we will handle this while you talk with him. Thanks for telling me" he said.

"No problem, sir." I finished and walked back to my truck.

As I entered my truck the boy sat up and when I closed the door I looked the boy dead into the eye once I sat down at the table.

"This room is soundproof so only I will know your answers, and secondly I need you to answer this question before I start." I asked him

"Do you promise to tell me the truth?

"I Promise" he said.

"Good, so for my records I will need you to state your name, how old you are, and where you live?" I asked.

"My name is Antonio King sir, I'm 9 years old and I live in Petersburg, Virginia, sir" he said and I looked at him and smiled a little that he continues to say, "sir".

"Antonio, first question- why do keep jumping the barrier after I told you before to stay behind the barriers?' I asked him in a serious tone while putting on an expressionless face.

"I keep jumping the barrier because I feel responsible to go in there and get my sister out of that building even if it does end up killing me, sir."

"Do you wish to continue?" I asked as I checked to see if the microphone got his answer for the record.

"Yes sir" he said confidently. I continued to smile as he was extremely polite.

"Next question, this is a two-part question- Antonio after I told you that we will get you sister out and to go back to your parents, did you go back to them? Why? Or why not?"

"I did not go back to my parent's sir, because when we were evacuated from the hotel me and my parents got separated immediately after we left our room. I lost sight of my parents and my younger sister, who was behind me when I left the room. After I got out and couldn't find my parents or sister and I knew, I had to find my sister first; because I feel responsible for the safety and well-being of my sister and my parents were probably okay outside. when you told me to go back to them I did try to look for them but I no luck, sir."

"Do you still wish to continue Antonio?" I asked as I checked the microphone again then look to him.

"Yes sir" he said sounding confident still even when he sighed after.

"Okay, next question- how many times have you jumped the barriers before and after I tackled you and sent you back behind the barrier?" I asked he took a minute then said.

"The first time I jumped was when you tackled me and I jumped five more times before you arrested me on the sixth and final time, sir." he finished

"Okay, do you still to continue to my finial question today?" I asked him checking to make sure the microphone is still recording.

"Yes sir, I have nothing to hide sir" he said with extreme confidence.

"Then, last question Antonio- is this your first major offense against the police in any way?" I asked him

"This is my first time ever getting into trouble with the law, sir." He finished and I hit the end recording button.

"Thank you, Antonio, for answering my questions. But you will be staying in here until the fire is put out and you be spending the night in a juvenile prison for being caught trespassing on a police emergency scene multiple times. Is that clear Antonio?" I told him, getting off the chair.

"Yes sir, I understand sir." He said in a less confident voice.

I sighed and turned around.

"I'm sorry this has to happen you seem like a good kid with good intentions but you broke the law." I said to him

"It's not your fault sir, it's mine. You were just doing your job sir, and I thank you for doing what you are doing, risking your life to help the people in this hotel." He answered me in a confident voice. I was caught completely off guard when he answered me with a that response.

"You're welcome, Antonio." I said and I opened the door, stepped out and closed the door.

Ryder's POV:

As I watched Marshall run around the corner and down the stairs, I turned around and yelled.

"I'm coming!" as I took the left hallway.

"Over here Ryder!' The fire women yelled

I turned to my right and a few doors down there she was chopping away a door. I rushed over grabbed my axe from my pack and started chopping away the hinges as she made the hole.

*Chop Chop*

"What's your name miss?" I asked the firefighter.

"The names Stacy" She said as she finished the hole.

*Chop Chop*

"Good to meet you." I said

As I finished the hinges and we ripped off the door, there was a flame in front of us and two children one boy protecting a younger boy on the other side. I grabbed my hose in my pack pressed a button and started spraying the fire, Stacy had her hose and sprayed the fire. In about three minutes the fire was out but there was building parts falling in front of us. I grabbed two of my supports and slammed them into the ground shooting them up to the roof making a temporary path for us. I dove through and grabbed both the boys and dove back through as the supports broke and the room started to collapse around us and me and Stacy barely made it out of the room before it was completely collapsed.

We stood up and I asked Stacy, "Is there anyone left on this floor right now?" I yelled to her over the roar of the fire and handing her the younger boy.

"No I checked the other rooms all were opened and anyone else on this floor got out!" She yelled back as we both put oxygen masks on the kids

"Good, then let's get the heck out of here!"" I yelled carrying one of the boys and Stacy carried the other to the stairs.

Suddenly, the roof in front of the stairs collapsed and the stairs were blocked.

"S***, we're trapped!" Stacy yelled.

I looked around I saw the chute outside was intact and I yelled, "No we aren't, follow me and get ready to jump!"

"WHAT? JUMP! WHERE?" Stacy yelled and I pointed to the chute and started running with Stacy right behind me.

As we charged down the hall to the window more of the roof started coming down right behind.

"Captain Lucy, its Ryder. Me and Stacy of Crystal cove are coming down the escape chute with two passengers from a crumbling fifth floor!" I yelled over the comms.

"Got it Ryder, we are setting a landing pad for you" I heard her say just before we got to the window

"Good cause HERE WE COME, JUMP STACY! " I said as we sailed through the window as more of the building came down.

"S***!" Stacy screamed and we fell down the chute and landed with a thud on a trampoline with mattress under it.

Stacy landed next to me and screamed I turned and saw that there was a piece of metal in her leg.

The EMT crew took the boys as I pulled Stacy on the ground and took off my pack and grabbed my EMT stuff.

"F*** THAT HUUURRTSSS!" She screamed.

"Stacy hold still there is a metal rod in your leg!" I said as I opened my advanced EMT kit and grabbed a rod cutter and cut off a big chunk on each side if the leg. Two EMT's named Megan and Molly came to help me hold her down as a reached for a clap and a third named John came to help me with her leg.

"Cut off the blood from the leg." I ordered and the EMT closed the leg with a tourniquet

"Once I pull this thing out, I want you to put pressure over the two holes while I wrap it up, got it?" I said keeping my cool, I saw the EMT nod and I reached in and grabbed the rod and looked at the EMT.

"On three; ONE... TWO... THREE!" I yelled and pulled out the rod

Stacy screamed bloody murder and passed out in two of the EMT's arms. The third applied pressure to the holes as I reached for the cast wrap and started to quickly wrap her leg, once I reached the hole the EMT moved his hands and put them back on after I put one layer on and I repeated warping Stacy's leg as she was still passed out after the fourth layer I stopped. I pulled this little square out of my pack and pressed a button and set I on the ground, two seconds later a full-size stretcher unfolded from the little cube. We lifted Stacy into the stretcher and gently set her in, Stacy then opened her eyes and asked weakly.

"Are the boys okay?" She asked.

"Yes, they're fine. Stacy, go rest now." I said as she passed out again and was taken away. I looked up as a fourth EMT walked towards me.

"Thanks to your quick action, Stacy will be just fine, thanks again Ryder"

"My pleasure, Jack." I said reading his name tag.

"WYDER! YOUW OK!" Zuma screamed from behind me and jumped up in my arms and licked me all over my face.

"Yes, Zuma I'm glad to be alive." I said giving him a big hug and then he went back to blasting the building.

I turned around to see Lucy standing there in shock after seeing Stacy.

"EMT's say she will be just fine. Hey have you seen captain Tim, Josh or Marshall anywhere?" I asked Lucy.

"I saw Captain Tim come down with Marshall an hour or so ago and Marshall ran back in right after they dropped off the young girl."

"Ok thanks Lucy!" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran over to check on the three kids we rescued.

Marshall's POV:

As I got to the fourth-floor Captain Tim was waiting for me

"Come on, Marshall let's get her out of her now!" He said and we ran down the building.

When we got out I detached the stretcher and ran back into the building to get to the fifth floor. I turned on my pup tag and called Chase.

"Chase, it's Marshall!" I said through my tag.

"Go ahead Marshall what is it?" Chase said to him.

"That girl is safe and sound with the EMT's and fire captain Tim Johnson." I told Chase

"Thank you, Marshall I, needed that news" he said to me.

"Good, I got to go. See ya later Chase." I said as I hung up.

I wonder if Ryder is ok; As I reached the fifth and saw the door was I ran up the stairs and stopped just before the floor as the section of the roof came falling on the platform knocking me down the stairs.

"RYDER!" I screamed as I fell down the flight of stairs and slammed into the fourth-floor platform wall

*SLAM*

"F***ing S***! THAT HURT!" I screamed and Josh came running over to me.

"Are you ok Marshall!?" Josh asked me.

"I think so..." I answered as I took off my helmet to check my head.

"WHOA! Marshall hold on you have a gash on your head! Hold still I will bandage that up quick!" Josh said.

He grabs his med kit and tool out cast wrap and started wrapping my head. When he finished, I put my helmet back on and tried to get back up but fell again,

"SON OF A B***! THAT'S SMARTS" I yelled as Josh looked at my leg.

"Oh no; Marshall you have another gash on your leg, hold still while I wrap that too" Josh said as he started wrapping my leg.

"Well this just sucks!" I said.

"I bet Marshall" he said as he finished wrapping my back-right leg then he helped me up and I started to wobble a little.

"A little unsteady but I'll get used to it. Let's go, Josh" I said as we ran down the hall to check the last three rooms on the fourth floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Skye's POV:

As I sat in the air hovering I decided to watch the mission so I turned on the camera on my osprey and went higher up to get a better view. I saw Chase still working crowd control, Ryder and Zuma blasting the burning building, I couldn't see Marshall so I guessed he was in the hotel, I saw Rubble and Rocky running into the gas station. I wondered what they are doing so I stayed on the gas station.

And about ten minutes later I saw them again escorting a little girl to Rocky's semi-truck. Then after another ten to fifteen minutes they were back to making their fire breaks. Later I saw Chase speed after a boy who jumped the barriers and watch as he tackled him and escorted him back. Then I went back to Ryder and Zuma to see Ryder talking on his pup pad then suddenly, he took his pack and did something because in a blink of an eye Ryder had a new outfit on him. My jaw dropped to see that it was a fireman's outfit.

"Marshall must be in trouble or something is wrong in the building" I said to myself. Ryder didn't call me so I must not be needed yet. Then I saw Ryder go into the building and after about an hour or so I saw Marshall come out with a little girl on a stretcher and run back inside the building. Not thirty minutes after I saw dust shoot out of the fifth floor.

"OH NO, THE FLOOR MUST BE COLLAPSING!" I yelled in my chopper and a few minutes later more dust shot out followed by Ryder and another firefighter crashing through a window.

"HOLY F***ING S*** THAT'S RYDER! OH, MY GOD!" I screamed as he fell into the escape chute and landed on the trampoline over some mattresses.

"Thank goodness he's okay!" I said, relieved until I saw three EMT's run over to him 'oh no' I thought as I was the fighter that made the fall getting medical attention from Ryder and the three EMT's. Then I saw that firefighter being taken by a stretcher to a staging area.

I then heard my pup tag beep and Ryder appeared on screen.

"Skye you there?" Ryder asked.

"I'm here Ryder, glad to see you are okay, what do you need?" I said to him.

"Thanks Skye. The firefighter that fell with me needs to be taken to hospital quickly along with a few other people. I need you to take them there immediately." Ryder ordered.

"You got it Ryder, I'll head to the EMT chopper landing pad right now" I said.

"Good, see you over there." Ryder said to me as he hung up. After Ryder hung up I radioed the makeshift tower for clearance to land. Took a few minutes but I got clearance to land.

I flew to the EMT staging center and I returned to hover mode ad landed on the chopper pad. Once I landed I opened my cargo bay, got out of the cockpit and rushed to help load the people onto my osprey.

Chase's POV:

When I got out I sat there and tried to figure out what just happened. Then I realized I still had a job to do and went to report back in to the lieutenant. After I reported back in my pup take went off.

*Beep Beep*

"Chase, it's Marshall." I heard through my tag.

"Go ahead Marshall, what is it?"

"That girl is safe and sound with the EMT's and fire captain, Tim Johnson"

"Thank you, Marshall, I needed that news" I said to him.

"Good, I got to go. See ya later Chase." He said as he hung up.

Then one of officers said to me, "Chase, we have to move everyone back they are reporting structure collapses on the fifth floor."

"OH NO, RYDER IS UP THERE!" I yelled and turned around but I knew he would be okay, so I started to back people up.

"*Bark Bark* Mega phone!" Then it popped out. "We need every one to back up we have reports of part of the building collapsing in! Please move back!" I yelled as the other officers jumped the barriers and started pushing people back. Then I heard the hotel shake and I looked up and saw the floor spitting more dust. Then I saw the most horrifying thing, Ryder flying out of the fifth-floor window falling through a chute.

"RRYYDDEERR! HOLY S***!" I screamed as he fell and hit the mattresses.

"Chase, are you alright? What's wrong?!" My friend Chance asked me.

"It's Ryder, he just shot out the fifth/floor and fell to the ground!" I screamed half crying.

He put his hand on my shoulder and said, "I saw that too but he landed on the mattresses and hopped right off, he's fine Chase." Chance said to me in a calming voice.

"Okay, well that's good." I said as my other buddy Eric came up to us.

"Hey guys everything okay? I heard someone screaming bloody hell..." Eric said in a concerned voice.

"Hey Eric, Chase just saw something really scary, I'll tell you later" Chance whispered even though I heard it.

"Oh, okay Chance." I got up and wiped the tears away.

"I'm good guys, let's get back to work." I said gathering myself up again.

Zuma's POV:

After watching Ryder fall from the hotel and hugging him, I continued blasting the building. A few minutes later captain Lucy walked up to me.

"Zuma I got a new assignment for you!" I heard her yell to me over my water cannons. I turned off my cannons.

"What do you have for me, captain?" I asked her.

"First do you have like a giant air bag that we can sew the mattress?" She asked.

"Yes, I do captain." I answered

"Good, let's come over to the escape chute exit and set it up before they send anyone down." Lucy said climbing on the rungs on the side of my bigger hovercraft, with that I rode over to the escape chute as other firefighters were moving the mattresses. I parked I front of the chute exit.

"*Bark Bark* giant air bag!" I yelled and a door opened on the front of my coast guard hovercraft and out came a big cube. I activated my crane on the front of my craft and moved it under the chute, I pressed a button and cube expanded into a big air bag.

"Thanks Zuma, this last the rest of the mission" Lucy told me.

"You're welcome Captain, anytime." I told her.

"Now that that is fixed, the other thing I want you to do is to head inside the building and help put out the fire we can't reach out here. I'm sending a big group since we are pretty much done here" She ordered.

"You got it Captain, let's set sail!" I said as I drove over to the fire trucks.

'Huh I like that, I'll use it as a catchphrase' I thought to myself.

As I parked my craft, I climbed inside and changed into my new firefighter outfit. I came out in an orange jacket it has white and blue stripes with sliver outlined reflector strips. My pack is equipped with an oxygen tank and fire hose pack, an axe, fire extinguisher, EMT equipment, support beams, crowbar, and extra oxygen masks. I went over to the group of firefighters who are geared up to head into the building to continue to put out the fire further in the building. as I joined the group a young lady turned around.

"Aren't you Zuma from the Paw patrol?" She asked.

"Yes, I am."

"When you became a firefighter?"

"Well, we all recently got new training so I have been a firefighter for about six months now." I answered.

"That's awesome that you are going to be helping us." She said.

"I'm glad to help, by the way I never got your name, miss." I said to her.

"Oh, my name is Heidi"

"Well, nice to meet you, Heidi." I said as we saw Chief Sarah walk up to us.

"Okay, team I'm splitting all of you into groups. There are twenty four here correct?"

"That's what I got here, Sarah." He said to her.

"Okay, then you'll be split in to four groups of six." Sarah said as she started split us into our groups by floors. Then she got to floor nine.

"On floor nine will be Zuma, Heidi, Riley, Sam, Annie and mark." Chief Sarah said. As she finished with the last floor group Sarah said, "Okay, teams you have your team leaders and you will be lifted up to your floor." She said and we all nodded and we all got onto a lift and we rode up and were dropped off at each floor. Once we reached the ninth floor then my group got off and met on the staircase platform outside.

As we stood outside, Mark suggested something, "Okay, team, we need a team leader before going in, any idea who?" He asked.

"Hey, how about Zuma? He's part of the Paw patrol anyway." Heidi suggested to the group.

"Sounds good to me, all in favor of Zuma for team captain, raise your hand." He said and everyone raised their hands.

"It's settled then Zuma is team captain."

"Wow guys, thanks!" I said.

"You're welcome Captain, so what are your orders, sir?" Sam said. I looked at all the windows and saw that one was safe from the fire.

"We go in through that window there" I said pointing to the furthest one.

"There is news that there are other firefighters on the floor. So, we will split up to help them. Groups will be me Heidi and Riley; then Mark, Annie and Sam with Mark as the leader. Are we clear, team?" I said.

"Yes, sir!" They all said together.

"Good, we go in on three, everyone ready?" I called.

"Yes, sir!" They all said.

"Okay then, ONE... TWO... THREE!" I said as I flung open the window.

"Mark, Annie, and Sam, GO! GO! GO!" The three dived in through the window and ran left then turned right.

"Okay, girls let's go." I said as I dived in followed, by Heidi and Riley.

Skye's POV:

Once I got the first group of people loaded on my osprey, I closed the door and ran back to the cockpit to begin take off.

I went on the plane's comm and said, "Good afternoon passengers, this is Skye, your pilot speaking, our destination is the Adventure bay hospital. Our trip will be about five minutes. So please enjoy the quick ride." I finished and heard a few people laugh and I smiled before putting on full speed to get to the hospital quickly. I had already got permission to land at the hospital before I even left the staging area, so I made a quick and smooth landing as lots of hospital nurses waited outside.

"Well folks, thanks for flying with Paw patrol airlines today and I hope you all get better soon and stay safe, bye now!" I said as I finished I heard people laugh again which made me smile. As I opened the cargo door all the nurses came in one big wave clearing my passengers out in under two minutes and I immediately took off again to pick up more injured people.

Ryder's POV:

As I got to the EMT staging area Skye was just leaving. I asked one of the EMT's who was near the landing pad.

"Did you load a firefighter named Stacy on Skye's plane?"

"Yes, we did Ryder she was the first one on." The EMT said.

"Thanks... Greg is it?"

"Yes, it is and your welcome." Greg said.

"By the way, have you seen the three children that were rescued from the fifth floor? One girl and two boys?" I asked

"They're over there and will be going to the hospital when Skye returns." Greg answered me.

"Thanks Greg." I finished as I left to go talk to them. I walked over to the area where the fifth-floor Patients are located. I didn't take long till I found the girl me and Marshall rescued, but now she is awake.

"Hello there do you remember me?" I asked the girl.

"Sure! You are one of two who rescued me from my room. Thank you for saving me... Where's the puppy?" She asked.

"Well after you passed out he took you down to the doctors here and went back into the hotel to rescue more people, in fact he is still in there" I told her.

"Oh, okay well thanks...um." She half asked.

"Ryder and your welcome..." I answered and asked.

"Oh, I'm Stephanie Laird." said little Stephanie.

"It was my honor, Stephanie" I said like I was addressing a queen as I bowed slightly, she giggled then her parents came by and thanked me. for saving their little girl. then I headed over to the two boys who were getting checked out by the EMT Doctor. Once he bandaged the kids up I walked up to them.

"Hello boys how are you feeling?" I asked.

"We're okay. They told us your name is Ryder, so thank you Ryder for saving me and my brother." the oldest boy answered.

"First, what are your names?" I asked

"I'm Jarred and he is Ryan." replied the oldest child, Jarred.

"Well, you are welcome, Jarred and Ryan. It was my honor" I said like I was addressing two kings. They laughed then Ryan asked.

"Where was the other firefighter who rescued them?"

"Oh, you must mean Stacy, well after we flew out the window she got a really bad injury and had to go to the hospital." I told them since they didn't see what happened, luckily.

"But you guys are heading there to get checked up better. You can thank her there." I told them. They smiled and nodded as their parents came up and thanked me and I told them the name of the other firefighter who went to the hospital.

* * *

I Hoped that everyone liked this Chapter. if you want to contact me please PM me or review. I would also like to thank my friend 2starryeyes, who has edited all the chapters on this story. Thanks again so much 2starryeyes, you are the best. I would also recommend that if you like stories like this then you should go to 2starryeyes page, it has some great stories. Thanks again everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

hello again, sorry it took so long to get this out, I got extremely busy this month and had little to no time to do this. but I finally got it finished. PM me or put in a review and let me know what you think or if you have questions. So enough chat, here it is Chapter 8, enjoy.

* * *

Chase's POV:

After my breakdown that I had, I got back to crowd control when suddenly a loud and familiar roar sounded above and I saw Skye flying to the EMT Staging area. Then I saw Ryder walking over there and I sighed with relief, as I saw Sky take off again towards the hospital. I turned around to see that the fire breaks were finished too, which was great.

Then I heard some commotion near the barrier and turned to see someone trying to jump the barrier with a camera, I ran over to that spot and stood next to my friend Aaron.

"Hey Aaron, what's with this guy?" I asked him in a 'what the heck' tone.

"I have no clue, I think he is even having trouble getting over." He answered, half laughing at the end. As the man finally got over the barrier Aaron and I approached him. He turned around to face us.

"Excuse me, just what are you trying to do, sir?"

"Whoa, oh my god you scared me. I'm part of Good Morning Adventure Bay and Adventure Bay press gazette. I'm the photographer for both companies." The young man stated as he showed us his press badges. Me and Aaron looked at each other and called Jeff, our Sergent over to verify if this young man had clearance.

While we waited, I asked the man, "Sir, how old are you?"

"Oh I'm twenty one, officer, oops, I mean Chase, sir." He said, then he realized it was me who was talking to him. I just started laughing at his little mistake.

"It's okay, but can I get your name please?"

"Oh, it's Evan, Chase, sir." Evan said to me as Sergent Jeff walked back over.

"Yeah, the kid does got clearance. Chase, I'd like you to accompany Evan during his time in this area."

"Sure thing Sergent. Come on, Evan." I said. As I escorted Evan away from the barriers and followed him as he took pictures of the building. Then he turned around and pointed the camera at me.

"Smile, Chase!" He said suddenly, I looked at him and started laughing and smiled.

*click click*

As we continued around the scene Evan started walking closer to the building.

"Excuse me Evan, we have to be extra careful now that we are in the danger zone." I instructed Evan.

"Will do, Chase." As we neared the building I heard a crumbling sound so I looked up and I saw a big part starting to wiggle.

"Evan, I think we should move…"

"Chase, there is nothing wrong and this is the best spot for this picture!" I looked up again and I saw the piece leaning over.

"Evan, we have to move NOW!" I said in a firm tone.

"One second, Chase!" Evan insisted, sounding slightly annoyed. I looked up one last time and saw it falling.

"Time's up!" I yelled as I reached for the waist of Evans pants and pulled him back.

"Just a -whoa! Hey, I didn't get the shot, why!" Evan was saying until the piece of building that fell right where he was standing with a loud crash.

"You pulled me." he said in shock, seeing the piece land where he was standing a second ago. I walked around and faced him with a stern look.

"Evan when I tell you to move, I expect you to move! I want to keep you safe, if you can't listen to me I will escort you back behind the barriers. Do you understand?" I asked sternly. His head dropped.

"Yes sir, I understand and I'm sorry" He answered in a sad tone.

"Now, will you listen to me from now on?" I asked, still holding the stern tone.

"Yes I will sir." he said, lifting his head up.

"Good, then let's keep going." I said in a happier tone. Evan looked surprise since my mood changed so quickly, but got up and followed to keep taking pictures; we didn't have any more problems after that.

As we got to the last spot I turned to Evan who was taking a picture.

"Okay Evan, time to go!"

"One second!" he said, I cleared my throat he then finished his picture and spun around.

"Sorry, I was just finishing up." he said as he started walking to the barrier and I just shook my head.

"How did it go, Chase?" Sargent Jeff asked,

"It went okay."

"Something happen, Chase?" He asked looking at Evan.

"No sir, I just had to pull him out from being killed by a falling building piece." I answered looking at Evan and nodded. He walked back to the crowd and climbed over the barrier.

"That's great Chase." Sargent Jeff said. After that I went back to crowd control and saw Skye return for a second trip.

Ryder's POV:

I then walked back over to where Greg was as I saw Skye coming in for a second trip. As Skye landed the cargo door opened to her medium osprey, about half or so the size of the air patroller.

As she came out she said, "Hi Ryder, you joining me for the second trip?"

"Sorry Skye, but no there is still much I have to do here." Ryder said.

"That sucks! Oh well, the first trip was good and I think I need to make a third trip."

"You might have to make more because the rescue team is still finding more people in the hotel."

"Ok Ryder, well I better get these folks to the hospital. See ya Ryder." Skye called as she turned and headed into her osprey.

"Bye Skye fly safe" I said to her as she closed the cargo door and took off for the hospital.

Skye's POV:

As I the hospital come into view the plane started to shake. I went over the com of the plane.

"Hold on everyone, we hit some turbulence." The plane shook until I started landing procedure. Once I landed I got out and checked my plane. My rotors turned black instead of the color white that they were before, I climbed on top and took a closer look to see that ash from the fire was closing my engines so I started kicking one and a huge amount of ash started to fall out.

"Oh, that's just great, it will take me a while to clean this s*** out!" I said angrily. As I cleaned the rotor engines I thought of an idea. Since I'm out of business we can use the air patroller while I clean my engines. So, I stopped cleaning and called Ryder.

"Hey Sky w-whoa what happened to you?" Ryder asked when he saw me covered in ash from the fire and started to laugh a little.

"I'm glad you find this sooo funny Ryder" I said with an edge added to my sarcasm giving a mad tone to it.

"Sorry Skye, I shouldn't be laughing, what's wrong." Ryder apologized. I gave a big sigh.

"Well anyways, as I was landing here at the hospital the osprey started to shake so I thought it was turbulence. But when I landed and looked at my engines they were black."

*click*

"Ryder did you just take a picture of me!" I yelled as he started to giggle.

"You have got to be *growl* kidding me!" I screamed through the phone giving Ryder a death glare and he stopped instantly.

"Oh my god, Skye you look like my..." He started and I cut him off by finishing his sentence.

"Mother, cause if I was you would be dead right now!" In a demonically low voice with a growl in it. The look on face Ryder was a look of pure terror.

"Will you let me finish now?" I asked in a low growling voice. Ryder's head dropped.

"Yes I will, I'm truly sorry Skye." He apologized to me. I took a deep breath to compose myself.

"So, I took a closer look and found tons of ash from the fire, so I'm grounded over here Ryder." I finished.

"Oh no, that is a problem, I don't know what to do now." He said worried.

"Ryder I have an idea!" I said.

"We do you think, Skye?" He asked with hope hidden in the response.

"Since there is another chopper pad here we can use the Paw Patroller to get the next group here." I said hoping he likes it.

"Skye, that's brilliant! I can't believe I didn't think of that. I'll get Robo-dog in the air right now. Good job Skye, keep cleaning I'll be over soon to help you out in cleaning." Ryder said to me.

"Will do Ryder, I'll keep cleaning till you get here." I said.

"I'll see you soon Skye." Ryder finished as he hung up.

"You'll see me alright Ryder, but not in a good mood" I said under my breath.

Marshall's POV:

After my fall, we checked the last three rooms we met up with Ross and Roxy.

"How did It go you two?" I asked.

"Good, we got a bunch of people out..." Ross started as Roxy screamed.

"HOLY CRAP WHAT HAPPENED MARSHALL!?"

"Whoa what happened?" Ross added.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you two later" I said to them.

"Did anyone hear from Matt at all?" I asked.

"All we heard was that the fifth floor collapsed after it shook the building" Ross said.

"Nothing else?" I asked.

"Not a thing, Marsh." Roxy said. I gave her this stink eye and she giggled. I sighed then I heard Matt on the radio.

"Okay, team meet outside the building."

"Roger Matt." I said over the comms as the other team captains responded. Then my pup tag beeped.

"Marshall do you copy?" Ryder said on my pup tag.

"Ryder, oh my god you're alive! I thought you died when the fifth floor collapsed!" I said through my pup tag.

"Are you in the hotel again and are you okay?" Ryder asked.

"I'm good Ryder we just finished the fourth and heading down to go up" I said.

"Okay, let me know if you need help." Ryder said.

"Will do, Ryder." I finished as we headed down and outside.  
Once we all got out of the building we met up by my fire truck.

"Okay everybody, I got news that Ryder and Stacy got everyone out of the fifth floor before it collapsed in on itself." Matt announced. The team cheered for them then Matt silenced then with his hand.

"But we can't forget the third person who helped evacuate the fifth floor... Marshall!" Matt announced. The team started congratulating me.

"Way to go Marshall, you're a hero, congrats man!" They all said then Matt silenced them.

"Okay team, I got orders saying the rest of the building is out but they still are going to blast the building just to be safe. Our orders are that we skip the fifth floor and head straight to the sixth. But the stairs were buried under all the rubble of the fifth floor." Matt announced.

"Then how do we get up there, Matt?" Ross asked.

"With Marshall's new truck, Marshall will you do the honors." Matt finished.

"*Bark Bark* lift!" I barked out and my truck started beeping followed by four support legs coming out and lifting the truck up off the ground. then the ladder disappeared and a crane took its place with a basket big enough to carry four, 7 ft. tall people comfortably.

"Thank you, Marshall. Okay, group one, hop on in." As they got in Matt gave them their assignment.

"Casey, Emily, jack, and John you will have the sixth floor. I walked over to my truck and pressed the up button and the first team went to the sixth floor. Once they got up there, the door fell and made a bridge from the basket the window, then I brought it back down for the second group.

"Chandler, Craig, nick, and Emma on the seventh floor" Matt said to them as I raised then up.

"Joey, Chad, Claire, and me on the eighth floor. Marshall you and your team have the last two floors; if you need backup let me know over the comms." Matt said as he climbed into the basket.

"You got it Matt." I said as I hoisted him up to the eighth floor. As the basket landed me and my crew got in. And I pressed the up button in the basket and we went up to the ninth floor the door fell and we climbed into the building.

Rocky's POV:

As we went into my truck to wait for the other pups Abigail asked me, "Rocky do you have any water? I'm thirsty.."

"Of course I do, I'll grab you one." I said as we all got into my truck. I went over to my fridge, pulled it open and grabbed a bottle of water with my pincers. as I walked over to the table I saw Rubble grab some cards and started laying them out.

"What are we playing Rubble?" I asked.

"Go fish." He answered.

"Oh I thought you were going to teach her LRC." I said.

He laughed, "No, not today, not to mention Abigail won't get it." He said.

"Hey Rubble can you teach me LRC?" Abigail suddenly asked as I handed her the water. I looked at him from behind her with a concerned look. He looked the same.

"I don't know Abigail, that's a game for grownup's that involves betting" Rubble told her in simple terms.

"But I want to learn it." She whined.

"Rocky what do you think?" Rubble asked as Abigail turned to me with pleading eyes.

"Please Rocky" she whined, begging.

'Hmm…." I thought about it for a second and sighed.

"Alright, let's teach her LCR.." I said, defeated

"YAY!" Abigail yelled.

"Alright well, first LCR stands for Left Right Center is a dice game. I have three L-C-R cubes and it has chips and each player gets three chips, you can use money to bet like quarters or dollars, but we won't." Rubble said.

"Okay!" Abigail said.

"Then once we have determined who goes first that player takes the three dice and rolls the dice. On the dice, there are four things on them, there's an L-C-R and a dot which say where the chips go. L's mean you pass chips to the left this is same with the R but you pass them to the right. The C means you put the chips in the middle of the play area in this case a bowl." Rubble said pointing at the bowl I set in the middle of the table.

"The dot means that you keep the chips. So, depending on what you roll is where you put your chips. The goal of the game is to be the last one with chips. Do you get it?" Rubble added after finishing explaining the rules.

"Yep!" Abigail said.

"Okay, then let's play, Rocky you'll start I'll go next and Abigail will go last so she can see how it works" Rubble said to me.

"Okay, give me the dice then." I asked rubble as he handed me the dice. I shook the dice and dropped them on the table.

L, C, dot they read so I took one chip gave it to Rubble and put one in the bowl. As I gave the dice to rubble I said to Abigail.

"So since I only have one chip I only roll one dice my next turn."

"Since I have four chips I still roll three." Rubble said as the dice landed on the table dot, R, C the dice read. So, I got another dice back and Rubble put one in the bowl.

"Why do we have to put the chips in the bowl when we get a C?" Abigail asked.

"The one with the left with chips remaining gets all the chips in the bowl." I said.

"Oh cool!" Abigail said as she got the dice she rolled them on the table C, C, L the dice read. so, she put two chips in the bowl and gave one to me.

"Damn, I'm out " she said. I looked to Rubble and he looked at me.

"I'm sorry what was that?" I said in a serious tone looking at her. Her eyes widened and her head dropped.

"Sorry.." she said.

"That's okay, we'll let it go this time just no more swearing, okay?" I told her.

"Okay." She said. I looked at Rubble who looked about ready to scream at her as she still had her head down. I lightly punched him and he looked at me, shocked and I shook my head. He nodded and said.

"You're not out yet anyway, Abby."

"That's right, I could end up giving you chips." I said, taking all the dice and rolling them. C, R, dot read the dice as I put the one chip in the bowl and gave one to Abigail.

"See, what did I tell ya, it not over till there's one chip left and that player gets a dot." I told her

"Oh okay, cool!" she said cheering up, so we continued playing.

* * *

Just a little note, LCR or "Left Right Center" is a real dice playing game. How it is explained, is how it's played. I do not own it, but it's fun to play.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone, sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, with school work and regular work keeping me busy I couldn't write. but I'm going to explain something in this chapter. First of all, the first part of this chapter is a little dark so read at your own risk and know that you've been warned. secondly, this first part pertains to what people feel like when they are bullied or hurt. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. so, with out anymore delay, here is chapter 9.

* * *

Ryder's POV:

As we approached the hospital I set up Robo-dogs routine to continue the trips of taking people to the hospital from the EMT staging sight. As we landed I uploaded the routine into Robo-dog. Then I turned around and picked up my pack and the cleaning supplies, then headed out over to the other helipad to help Skye. Took me a little bit but, once I got there I saw Skye sitting in front of her plane.

"Well hello Ryder, how was the flight?" Skye asked me.

"it was good no turbulence and a smooth landing." I answered.

"That's good, so I thought we could start inside the osprey to clean up the blood inside." Skye suggested to me

"good idea Skye" I answered as we walked to the back.

The cargo door opened and when we entered Skye closed it behind us. Skye turned on the lights and we saw all the blood on the floor.

"Ok pup let's do this" I said

"sure thing Ryder" she said.

As we cleaned up the blood the floor started to shine silver again which looked nice with the magenta walls on the inside. After about 40 minutes it was clean

"phew that was tough, but it looks nice" Skye said panting lightly,

"that it does Skye, ok now let's go outside and finish up" I said as I walked to the door, pressed the open button for the door and it didn't open.

"Well that's odd, it's locked" I said confused,

"I did that Ryder" Skye said in a strange tone.

I turned around to see her smirking "why did you lock the door?" I asked shocked and confused.

"Well, have a seat, Ryder and I'll tell you!" Skye said with a very stern tone as a seat popped out of the middle of the floor.

"ok" I said confused and dropped the cleaning supplies and my backpack.

I walked over and sat down in the chair. Suddenly the main lights shut off and a single spotlight right above me and I looked around for Skye in the darkness.

"Skye what's going on" I asked shocked and stood back up and started to look around.

Skye stepped into the light on my left and I turned to see her with a look of disappointment.

"We are going to have a little chat about what you said to me earlier" Skye said.

"Now, SIT DOWN!" she somewhat yelled at me and stepped back into the shadows.

"Skye, we have to fin-" I was saying as a robotic arm came down from the ceiling and made me sit down in the chair.

"OOF, WHAT THE HECK!?" Ryder yelled and tried to get up but couldn't.

Skye's POV:

As I watched Ryder struggle I kind of enjoyed it.

"Skye!?" Ryder yelled out, clearly scared.

I laughed "try all you can, you will not get out till I'm done with you." I said in a demonic voice from the shadows. Ryder stopped struggling and tried to speak.

"Ah! not another word from you, you're going to listen and listen good!" I half yelled at him at him from the shadows as my voice echoed and made me sound everywhere.

"What did I do?" Ryder asked, I just started to laugh

"what did you do well..."I said stepping out of the dark from behind him and jumped off his shoulder to land a double back flip right in front of him

"let's see here, where do I start" I said in a very sarcastic but angry voice.

I gave him another death glare and Ryder started to look scared.

"Oh, how about today. When I called you about an emergency and YOU LAUGHED AT HOW I LOOKED!" I screamed at him and darted into the shadows.

"listen Skye, I said I w-" Ryder started But I leapt do out of the shadows and smacked his face *SMACK* as my paw made contact and I disappeared into the shadows. "AHH-OUCH" Ryder screamed

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR EXCUSES!" I screamed at him I saw from the shadows a red paw print on his face. 'this is for the best' I thought to myself

"I know your sorry, but that won't cut it!" I said darkly in the shadows as I saw tears from Ryder.

"now, where were we?" I said

I stepped out of the shadows on his left and back flipped off the chair and scared him more. As I landed in front of him I had a stone-cold face of disappointment and anger. The look on Ryder's face was pure terror.

"Oh, yes that's right, as I was talking about what happened to my osprey and you..." I said and laughed darkly as I stepped back into the shadow. "AND YOU TOOK A FUCKING PICTURE OF ME!" I screamed almost crying from the shadows.

"Skye I'm sorry" Ryder said I growled and sprung at him, slapping the other side of his face and flipping off the chair into the dark.

I turned around and walked to the front of him still in the dark. Ryder's head hanging and was crying. My heart almost broke but I had to finish the job. I waked around him clicking my claws on the ground to scare him. His head shot up and he looked around frantically. I finished the circle and walked out right in front of Ryder with a stone-cold face.

"AHHH!" He screamed

I sat down and put my paw up and he stopped screaming. I stood up and started walking around him again in the light "so here's the thing Ryder, what you did was plain mean and hurtful. You need to be punished for it" I said as I finished circling him and sat down in front of him." I said in a matter-of-fact tone,

"WAIT THIS ISN'T THE PUNISHMENT!" Ryder screamed balling now. I stood up and walked towards him,

"wait Skye, I'm sorry I'll stop talking!" He cried.

I jumped up on his lap and raised my right paw to silence him and he stopped screaming, then I smacked him twice one on each side of his face *SMACK SMACK*; "I looked dead into his eyes with my death glare

"I SAID NO MORE TALKING AND YET YOU STILL KEEP TALKING!" I screamed into his face and he cried and started to hiccup.

I hopped off his lap and back into the shadows as I wiped away my own tear. Then I spun around "YOU CAUSED THIS TO HAPPEN RYDER!" I screamed then calmed down and returned to my stone-cold face. As I walked around him again I said to him.

"You had this coming all day Ryder, what you did is also known as BULLYING!" I yelled as I stepped out on his right side with a look of pure anger.

"AHHHH!" Ryder screamed and I sat down and put my paw up still holding my look of anger and he stopped screaming and was crying softly.

I stood back up and walked towards him and reached in his pocket and grabbed his phone, then walked to the front of him and sat in front of him with it on the floor in front of me. Ryder saw the phone and was about to say something, but the glare I give him stopped him and he hiccupped and coughed instead. I turned it on and saw the photo and stood it up for him to see.

"Now do you see this?" I asked in a mischievous voice. Ryder nodded

"good your learning. Anyway, do you wish you never took this picture?" I asked, Ryder nodded

"WELL YOU TOOK IT ANYWAY, SO WHY DID YOU TAKE IT! DID YOU WANT TO GET A GOOD LAUGH FROM THE OTHER PUPS!" I screamed.

Ryder's head hung for a second then he sat up and nodded. Then I just got mad. "You have got-TO BE KIDDING ME WITH THIS!" I screamed he looked up at me.

"I wanted a good and fun memory of today since today was a sad and scary day!" Ryder wailed.

I again walked up and jumped in his lap, looked him dead in the eye

"that doesn't mean you can laugh at me and tease me!" I said in a tense voice as I slapped him *SLAP SLAP* just not as hard as the previous ones.

Then I hoped off, walked into the shadows, wiped my own tears, and turned towards him to see his head hanging and tears falling off his face.

"Now, I want to hear you apologize." I said to him hearing my voice echo; his head just hung there.

"SAY IT! AND MEAN IT!" I yelled from the shadows

Then Ryder sat up straight up and stared straight ahead at me dead in the eyes with extreme determination, he didn't even know it. It caught me off guard as he stared into my soul and not shedding a tear.

"Skye, I must have hurt you really bad if I drove you to do this, that means I have failed you as an owner and friend; I don't expect you to forgive me and I more than likely deserve whatever punishment you see fit." Ryder said to me.

I felt tears fall down my face and my lip quiver as he continued "Skye I'm truly sorry, I never should have taken that picture or laughed at you when you were having troubles, that was extremely rude of me and I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am!" He cried looking around the room to see if he could find me, but I never moved an inch.

"do what you wish I won't struggle any longer, I deserve this." he finished with his head hang in and tears falling like a waterfall from his face.

I had already walked to the switches and turned on the lights and released Ryder. When the lights came up I was sitting to the left of Ryder just silently balling, my body heaving and an occasional hiccup and/or cough. I looked up to see Ryder getting up and walking towards me. He then picked me up and dropped to the floor and we just hugged and cried.

Then after 2 minutes of silence I started talking "R-R-RYDER I-I-I'M S-S-SO SORRY I D-D-DID THAT TO YOU! YOU DIDN'T DESERVE A-A-ANY OF THAT, AND YES, I DO FORGIVE Y-Y-YOU. I JUST HOPE THAT YOU CAN F-F-FORGIVE ME!" I wailed and Ryder just hugged me tighter

"I'm glad that you forgive me and of course I forgive you Skye, it's not your fault."

"BUT IT IS ALL MY FAULT! I DON'T KNOW WHY I WOULD EVER DO THIS TO YOU! I-I-I J-J-JUST W-W-WANTED TO G-G-GET BACK AT Y-Y-YOU!" I wailed coughing and hiccupping.

"Shhh it over now, we both were punished fairly and now just cry Skye, it ok." Ryder said in a soft comforting voice.

I coughed and hiccupped and then buried my face into Ryder.

"You truly are the best Ryder" I said crying

"Shhh you'll lose your voice if you keep talking" he said laughing a little and I just smiled and snuggled closer. We sat there for ten minutes just hugging then Ryder stood up and walked out carrying me in his arms to finish cleaning the osprey.

* * *

quick note here, this was the part that I wrote about bulling and how it makes people feel. I wrote this when I was severely hurt by someone I once called my friend. it was far worse then bullying on any stage. this person latterly destroyed my heart and soul by doing one act. if you want to know what it was please PM me. enjoy the rest.

* * *

Marshall's POV:

As we entered the ninth floor there was a lot of smoke coming up from the other floors made it hard to see. I waited for the rest of my group to get on the floor *Bark Bark* "basket down" and watched the basket go down.

"Ok team put air masks on if you haven't already." *bark bark* "oxygen mask", two parts came from my helmet and connected in the middle.

"You take point Marsh" Roxy said again to me and I smiled and walked up to the door behind Ross.

"You ready Marshall?" Ross asked me looking at my leg with concern.

I looked up at him "what this old thing, I'll be fine don't worry about me beside I got Josh here to watch my back."

I turned to see Josh smiling and Roxy laughing. I smiled 'man I got great friends' I thought.

"Ok team you ready?" I asked

"yes sir" they all said

"ok then let's go"

Ross busted down the door and the floor was still burning.

"oh crap! hoses out team!" I yelled over the fire *Bark Bark* water cannon and my improved cannons popped up.

"Ok team, lets fight fire!" I yelled *bark bark* blast! And me, Josh, Ross, and Roxy blasted the fire in front of us. 'I like that catchphrase, I think I'll use it' I thought to myself.

Then as the fire started to die down then I looked to Ross

"Ross, you and Roxy take the left hallway; me and Josh will take the right hallway, then we will at the corner at the other side of the floor and work through the middle together" I ordered.

"You got it Marshall" Ross and Roxy said together and started pushing down the left hallway.

Me and Josh started pushing down the right hallway when suddenly I heard something behind me and I turned around to find Zuma entering through the window.

"Well this is a surprise seeing you here Zuma" I said to him

"hey Marshall we thought that you guys could use some, WHOA what happened to you dude!?" Zuma asked

"oh this, I'll tell ya later it's a long story."

More firefighters came into the building. Three ran after Ross and Roxy, while Zuma and two others stayed with me and Josh.

"what are your names?" I asked the two Other firefighters as we all blasted the fire. "

My name is Heidi and my name is Riley" they said

"nice to meet you two" I said over the fire.

We were making progress as we fought the fire down the hallway when suddenly "Help us please!" I heard as we passed a room on the left side of the hallway.

"Guys I got something! Josh come help me, Zuma you guys keep working on the fire." I ordered taking control.

"Sure, Marshall dude" Zuma said to me.

*bark* "Axe" and it came out of my pup pack and me and Josh started chopping away at the door. Once we got the door down we saw a fire in our way so me and Josh blasted it to smoke. We looked around to find a boy a few years younger then Ryder trying to lift some ruble off another young boy trapped underneath It.

We ran up to the boys "please help us!" the older boy cried

"don't worry, we will but you have to move!" I said to him over the fire outside the room.

"What! No! I'm helping my brother!" I looked to James and called Riley for back up. When she came in she has a surprised look, but grabs the older boy and moved him away.

"No! I have to help!" The boy shouted.

Riley grabbed him and looked at him "you are helping by staying out of the way, here come with me!" She yelled as they left the room.

"*bark* support beams!" I yelled and two popped up and shrunk to disks and I slid them under *bark* "raise" and the beams started to lift the rubble up then we saw that the boy was trapped under a metal beam bent funny.

"Josh, it looks like we have to cut him out, you got your saw?" I asked

"yes sir Marshall" he said pulling it out

"great *bark* saw!" It came out the side of my pup pack and enlarged to full size

"ok will cut together, on three; one...two...THREE!" I yelled and we started cutting the beam avoiding the young boy.

Then the piece popped up and Josh smacked it away "home run!" Josh shouted and the little boy laughed

"good you're up, can you walk son?" Josh asked the boy tried to sit up but screamed

"I'll take that as a no, Marshall we need a stretcher." Josh said

"*bark* stretcher!" I barked and one unfolded out of my pack. Josh picked up the boy carefully and set him in the stretcher and clipped him in.

"Good job Josh" I said as we pick it up "Thanks Marshall." he said we carried the boy out and towards the window.

"Captain Tim are you there, it's Marshall" I said over coms "loud and clear Marshall, what's up" Tim said

"A young boy in a stretcher doing down from the ninth floor is what's up, he is going to need immediate EMT service once he gets down we will get his older brother out" I finished over the coms

"you got it Marshall" captain Tim said

"*bark* wench, Josh attach the stretcher to my wench and we'll lower the boy." I ordered

"you got it Marshall" he said

"Josh, is he securely strapped in for a straight decent?" I asked, he quickly tested all the straps

"good to go Marshall" he said as he lifted the stretcher over the window sill.

"Here he comes captain" I said over the coms

"we are ready down here" said Tim as we started lowering the boy.

Zuma's POV:

As they started chopping the door down, I turned to the girls "ok let's put this flame out girls" I ordered and we turned on our hoses and blasted away. After about five minutes I heard Josh over the coms

"Riley we need you in here!" She looked at me waiting for orders,

"go we got this I said" she nodded and ran into the room. A few minutes later she came back with a boy.

"Guys, this is gorge my... younger cousin" Riley said to us

"hey Gorge" Heidi and I said together.

"Hey Zuma maybe you could teach Gorge how to fight fires?" Riley asked

"Hm, I'm not sure right now is the best time for that Riley." I said

"what are you talking about, we are fighting fires right now." Riley said

"I know that, but these are big fires and gorge could get hurt." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"There are three of us here he will be very safe especially with you teaching him, please captain" I looked at her sternly

"please, just so he knows some advance fire safety" Riley begged as she grabbed her hose

"Alwight I'll teach him but he stays behind me and not too close to the fire. *bark* fire extinguisher

"thanks captain, it means a lot to me" Riley said as she turned on her hose and started spraying the fire.

I sighed "ok gorge take this and stand behind me on the right" I ordered

"yes sir" gorge said and got into position.

"ok so the one thing when fighting a fire is to aim at the base of the fire; go ahead and try it" I told him.

"ok Zuma" he said as the took aim and fired at the fire just missing the base

"aim a little lower" I said and Gorge nodded.

Gorge took aim again and fired dead center of the base "that's perfect gorge, keep going!" I said to him he smiled and took a defensive stance to control the kick from the hose.

After about ten minutes of fighting the fire and teaching Gorge some tips, I heard Marshall and josh come out of the room I turned to see them with a stretcher heading for a window. I saw them hook up a line to it, then gorge saw it too

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" He screamed and tried to run at them "Riley stop him!" I ordered

"yes captain" she said and grabbed him and held him back.

I watched as they lowered the younger brother out of the window to the ground. I then turned my attention back to the fire.

* * *

well I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and please no hateful reviews because you were warned and informed why I wrote the first part. but if you have anything else to say or saw errors please review or PM me. thanks everyone next chapter will be posted in about a week.


	10. Chapter 10

hey everyone I'm stoked that you liked the previous chapter because honestly I was scared that you all would hate it for that first part so phew. But anyway enough chit-chat, here is chapter ten for you. ENJOY.

* * *

Chase's POV:

As I continued to guard the barriers watching for barrier jumpers and news reporters wanting inside the barrier I heard someone calling my name.

"Excuse me Chase!" I turned around to see mayor Goodway walking towards me.

"Hello Mayor Goodway, what can I do for you?"

"This news team would like to talk to you about a girl that was rescued." Mayor Goodway said to me, stepping sideways to let the reporter walk up to me.

"Good afternoon, officer Chase. My name is Kelly from Adventure bay Fox News, would you mind doing a live interview on the recent rescue that happened here earlier today?" Kelly asked.

"Of course, Kelly." I answered her.

"Great, we'll be going live in five minutes if you wish to get ready for the camera." Kelly informed me.

"Thank you, Kelly." I said and walked away to brush the dust off my fur. After about three minutes I finished and went to Kelly. In front of the camera. I saw on the monitor that the news was on live.

"Now, new development on the fire at the Hyatt hotel here in Adventure bay we go live to our field reporter. Kelly, good afternoon. How is it over there?" The news anchor called as the director pointed at Kelly as she appeared on the monitor screen.

"It's hot here, Ken, but I have some new developments on a missing girl that was found and rescued by Ryder and Marshall here at the hotel." Kelly said as I saw myself appear on the monitor.

"I'm here with officer Chase of the Paw Patrol, how are you, Chase?" She asked me and put the microphone near my face.

"I'm doing great, Kelly, thank you for asking."

"That's great, so my sources say that there was an incident right here earlier where you found out about this missing girl?" She asked.

"Yes there was Kelly" I answered.

"Would you mind if you could tell us what happened, and how you found out?"

"Sure Kelly" I paused for a moment to gather the memory as Kelly put the microphone near my face.

"What happened was that earlier today around ten AM, I had been patrolling the barrier line when a young boy hoped one of the barriers and started to sprint towards the burning hotel. After outrunning one police officer I sprinted and caught him, when I escorted him back to the barrier the boy told me that his sister was missing and might be inside the burning hotel."

"What happened after, Chase?" Kelly asked wanting more information.

"Well after I ushered the young boy back behind the barrier, I called Ryder immediately and told him the situation. I was then told that Ryder and Marshall of the Paw Patrol were going in to get the little girl. After about an hour or so I saw Marshall come out with the girl on his stretcher and run back into the building to continue his job."

"Chase, one last question please. I also heard that from one of my informants that there was another jumper that jumped over the barrier more recently, is that true?" Kelly asked.

"Yes, there was, but he was a photographer for the newspaper and he was allowed in." I answered deciding to leave out that the boy was arrested by me.

"Thank you for your time officer Chase, I appreciate it."

"You're welcome Kelly, it was my pleasure."

"Well that's all I got for now, I'll keep you posted on new info on this story and others as they come. This is Kelly from Adventure Bay Fox News back to you, Ken."  
"Thanks Kelly" Ken finished and the director called "And... we're cleared."

Kelly turned to me and took my paw shaking it. "Thanks again Chase, I really do appreciate you telling the story. Would you mind doing an interview later too; my informants just came with recent news but it need to be verified and you might be in one, will you it will be live again" she asked.

I thought for a moment, "Sure I will." I answered.

"Oh, thank you Chase, you're a lifesaver!" She said in excitement and gave me a hug which I didn't expect.

"Oof...You're welcome, Kelly." I said while being squeezed. She let go and walked away escorted by police, then I turned around and went back to patrolling the barriers.

Zuma's POV:

After a few minutes, I heard Marshall and Josh come back from the window.

"Hey, where did my brother go?!" Gorge screamed at Marshall.

"Gorge, he just saved your brother Mike; now apologize this instant." Riley ordered him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Marshall." Gorge said. Riley cleared her throat

"Right, I'm sorry Marshall, sir." Gorge repeated.

"That's okay, Gorge." Marshall said as Gorge came over to help me fight the fire.

"What is he doing, Riley?!" I heard Marshall yell in surprise.

"Oh, Zuma is teaching him some on the job fire safety." Riley answered.

"Okay, and do you know this kid?"

"These two boys are my cousins." Riley answered.

"Wait he is your cousin?!" I asked, shocked.

"Yes, he is my little cousin." Riley answered, standing up.

"OKay, well we have to get him out still, and I have an idea." Marshall said as he activated his pup tag.

"Skye? Are you there? Hello?" Marshall called.

"Go for it." She answered.

"I need an airlift from the roof of the hotel."

"You got it Marshall, I'm on my way!"

"Okay! Riley, you, Zuma and Gorge are going to the roof; where Gorge will be airlifted to safety. Is that clear?" Marshall asked.

"Yessir!" She answered then he turned to me and I nodded.

"Sure thing dude, I'll go with them." I answered.

"Great, while you three head up the rest of us will continue to push through the floor." Marshall said.

"You got it, dude." I said then went and got the other two.

"Okay, Wiley and Gorge, you guys weady?" I asked them.

"We are, Zuma!"

"Okay then, up we go!" I said as I led the two up the flights of stairs to the roof door. Once we got up there I looked at Gorge.  
"Ok Gorge, when Skye gets here she will send down a harness to you, all you have to do is click it together and she will bring you up. Do you get it?" I asked.

"Yes Zuma." Gorge answered as I peek out the door to see Skye flying towards us; I closed the door and turned to Gorge who looked nervous.

"Don't worry Gorge, I'm going out with you" I told him.

"Ok" he said, shaking.

"Are you ready, dude?" I asked. He nodded.

"Good, it's almost time to go"

Skye's POV:

After our little meeting inside my osprey, me and Ryder cleaned out all the ash from my engines. We had some fun doing it though. At one point, we were throwing water at each other. Once we finished after about 45 minutes my osprey was sparking clean. We however, were covered with ash. I looked over to Ryder and started to laugh.

"Ryder, you look so funny!" I said, laughing hard, Ryder looked down and started to laugh too.

"I guess I do, but look who's talking." He said still laughing.

I looked down, "Aw man, this is going to be impossible to get out of my fur!" I whined, still somewhat laughing.

"Well then looks like you need a bath later"

"I guess I do" I giggled, brightening at the thought of it.

As we tried to get some dust off, my pup tag rang.

"Skye? Are you there? Hello?" I Heard Marshall call.

"Go for it." I answered.

"I need an airlift from the roof of the hotel" Marshall said sounding kind of bossy.

"You got it Marshall, I'm on my way!" I sighed.

As I hung up I looked at Ryder, "Would you like to join me on a rescue, Ryder?" I asked him, he already had his jacket on.

"Skye, I would love to!" Ryder answered.

"Awesome, then let's jet!" I yelled and flipped; me and Ryder then ran into my osprey.

"I like the catchphrase Sky, you should use it more" Ryder complimented me.

"Thanks Ryder" I said as I climbed into the cockpit. Ryder strapped into one of the seats on the wall as I started up my osprey and took off.

"So, what's our mission, Skye?" Ryder asked from the back.

"Marshall requested an airlift at the top of the hotel" I yelled back to him as we neared the hotel. Once I was over the hotel I turned the propellers 90 degrees straight up and slowed to a hover right over the hotel.

"Okay.. Ryder I need your help here!" I called back I saw him get up.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Strap into the harness and drop down to the roof with the child harness and get the child we are picking up!" I called back.

"You got it, Skye!" Ryder called to me as I see him strapping in. He looks to me and gives me the thumbs up.

"I'm good to go, Skye!" Ryder said through the comm.

"Alright, opening drop door...now!" I yelled back as I pressed a button and watched as floor opened and Ryder was lifted in the air.

"Here we go, Ryder!" I said over the comms as I pressed the lower harness button. I turned around just to see Ryder disappear under the floor after a minute Ryder came on the comm.

"I've reached the roof, Skye"

"Roger that, Ryder." I said, stopping the wench.

Ryder's POV:

I looked down to see Zuma and a boy run up to me.

"Your pickup has arrived" I said to the two.

"Wyder, it's nice to see you" Zuma said.

"it's good to see you too Zuma. So who is this I'm taking with me?" I asked him crouching in front of the boy.

"Oh, this is Gorge."

"Well Gorge, you want to go for a ride?" I asked him.

"Yes, Ryder sir!" Zuma gave him a look, "Oh right... and thank you for coming to get me, Ryder sir!" Gorge finished. I looked at Zuma with a questioning look and he shrugged.

"You're welcome! Now, let me strap you in." I said putting the harness in. I looked over to Zuma.

"Anyone else, Zuma?"

"Not yet, Wyder, but stay in the area we will need more air lifts." He said.

"We will! And Zuma, please take care of yourself." I told him.

"I will, Wyder." Zuma said and ran back into the building.

"Sky we are both strapped in, bring us up!" I called.

"hold on tight, boys!" she said over the comms.

"Okay Gorge, now I want you to jump" I told him as I felt the cord tighten and my feet rising and Gorge jumped up and we were lifted to the osprey.

"Look at that, you're flying!" I said to him. It didn't take long before me and Gorge entered the hull. we were lifted high enough so the floor could close before we were set down.

"That was awesome, thanks again for the rescue, Ryder sir." The boy said to me.

"You're welcome, thank our pilot pup Skye too, please." I said to him quietly as I took off his harness. "And thank you too, Skye!" Gorge said.

"You're welcome." Sky said to him. I led the boy over to the seats and lifted end him up into the chairs since he couldn't hop in himself.

"Skye, this is Gorge." I said strapping Gorge into the seat next to mine.

"Hey Gorge! Welcome aboard Skye airlines!" Skye said over the aircraft's microphone. I heard Gorge laugh a little and I smiled and went to the cockpit entrance.

"Sky hold here; Zuma said that they will need more airlifts since the escape chute only goes to the seventh floor." I called up to her.

"You got it ,Ryder." Skye called from her cockpit above and I felt the osprey stop and hover. Then I walked back to the hull and walked around the hull. I looked out the window and realized that we almost over my bike. I ran over to the jet packs behind the parachutes.

"Skye, I'm dropping out to get something, but I'll be back!" I yelled up to her.

"What are you doing, Ryder? And what are you getting?" I heard Skye scream back as I opened the back-cargo door.

"Can I come, Ryder sir?" Gorge asked. I walked over to him, knelt in front of him and looked him in the eyes.

"Gorge, how old are you?

"I'm eight, sir" Gorge answered.

"Well then, I'm sorry but, you're not old enough to be doing these things yet and you're not trained." I told him.

"You can train me then" he said, which almost made me fall over.

"I'm not sure if I can Gorge..." I said and I looked and saw him starting to frown. I sighed.

"Here's what I'll do Gorge, I'll think about it and let you know." I finished as I heard the door finish opening. I turned around and started running towards the door and as I jumped out I heard Skye scream.

"RYDER NOOO!". As I fell to the ground I felt a huge rush but I was actually calm, then I turned on my jet pack and started for my bike. it took a few minutes but when I landed I was within walking distance of my bike.

* * *

I had fun writing this one and I hope you had fun reading it. I have already completed writing the story and I can say that there are three more chapters till the end. So I will be posting the next one soon. and as always pleas PM or review for spelling errors, or anything, all is appreciated. Thank you all for continuing to read this. TTFN (Ta Ta For Now)


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone, sorry it too so long for me to post a new chapter, I've been really busy over the summer so I couldn't post anything new. but I have some time to post this chapter for all of you. I hope you like it. here is the 11th chapter of our story. enjoy

* * *

Skye's POV:

As we sat on standby near the hotel I heard Ryder running around down stairs. "Skye, I'm dropping out to get something, but I'll be back!" Ryder yelled up to me.  
"What are you doing, Ryder? What are you getting?!" I screamed back as I saw the cargo door opening button light up.

"Ryder, stop! What you are doing?!" I repeated as I started my way down the ladder. Once I got down I saw Ryder running for the open door and jump off.

"RYDER NOOO!" I screamed, ran to the door and looked down to see Ryder falling. His jet pack activated and he flew towards the EMT staging site. I heard Gorge walking up behind me.

"That was..." Gorge was saying before I spun around to face him. Giving the boy a light glare, I hissed, "Don't even finish that sentence."

Gorge immediately closed his mouth and hung his head and started to lightly cry. I sighed and walked over to him and sat in front of him and lifted his head, as I saw his face he was crying softly. I started to wipe his eyes.

"Look Gorge, I'm not mad at you at all, it's Ryder I'm upset with right now. So please stop crying…." I said in a conforming voice but he didn't stop. I sat there for a moment then I got an idea.

"Oh, I know what will stop you from crying, Ryder did it for me when I was a young puppy" I said as took my paw and started to tickle him. Almost instantly he stopped crying and started laughing so I stopped.

"See, I told you it works!" I said laughing a little. Gorge gave a light sniffle.

"Ryder tickled you as a puppy to cheer you up, Skye?" He asked.

"Yes, he would do that to all of the Paw Patrol pups when we were sad. He was the best owner, he still is. He's like a big brother to us, all of us." I said, getting sad. Suddenly, I was being tickled I started to laugh.

"Oh my goodness, HAHAHA, that tickles, stop! HAHAHA!" I laughed and it stopped, I looked to see Gorge smiling and I hugged the boy.

"Thank you Gorge, I needed that." I told him.  
"Anytime, Skye."

"But.. Skye you have to admit what Ryder did before was really awesome." Gorge said. I stood up and walked over to close the door. Once the door shut, I turned to him.

"I thought it was reckless, dangerous, and that he shouldn't have done that." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh, okay. Can I try that with Ryder sometime?" Gorge asked, hope in his tone.

"No way, that is too dangerous! I don't want you to get hurt, or worse!"

"But…"

"But nothing Gorge, it's not safe now, please don't ask again."

"Okay, Miss Skye..." Gorge sighed. I walked over and rustled his hair, he smiled and laughed.

"Gorge you are a sweet boy, you know that, right?"

"No I didn't, thanks Skye!" he said. I then licked him all over the face.

"Stop, it tickles!" He said as I nosed him.

"Oh, sorry!" I said quickly.

"It's okay, Miss Skye."

"You have the best manners I've ever seen; your parents must be proud."

"They are proud, of me and my brother." He said, kind of sad.

"Oh, is that sadness I hear?" I teased him.

"No! I mean, it wasn't, Miss Skye." He said as I giggled.

Ryder's POV:

"Excuse me Ryder, a quick word please!" I turned around to see the news anchor, Kelly Morgan.

"Ah, it's Kelly Morgan! How are you today?" I asked, as I started walking to my bike.

"I'm doing good! I've already talked to Chase and he agreed to another interview." she said as she tried to catch up with me. I stopped and turned around to face her.

"Wait, Chase talked to you?"

"He did, I was also hoping to talk to you about your daring rescue with Marshall. It would be live." She inquired, microphone at the ready.

"Hmm… Alright, you have five minutes, I have to be somewhere soon."

"Great! Let's get on, boys." Kelly motioned, and the monitor turned on to a live news coverage.

"Oh, it looks like Kelly has some new information on that rescue. Hey Kelly, what do you have for us?" The other Anchor said, his voice heard over the speaker.

"Hey Ken, I'm here with Ryder; the leader of the paw patrol, and the one who rescued that little girl and two boys from the burning building." She said, turning to me.

"Ryder, can you tell us what it was like in there?" She handed the microphone to me.

"Well Kelly, it was hot, and black with ash and soot in that fifth floor Marshall and I went on. We were only planning to rescue the girl, as we didn't know that there would be more people in there. It took us a minute to find her but we got her out just as her room collapsed behind us. Just as we were leaving I heard another firefighter say she found someone. I sent the girl with Marshall down to the EMT's and went to help the other firefighter. When I got there, we teared a door down in order to get the boys trapped in there out. When the door came off there was a fire in front of us, The other firefighter and I put out the fire and got the boys out before the room caved in. Then we knew no one was left, so we went to the stairs, but the roof fell on the entrance. The other firefighter and I ran for a window and jumped out of the window just as the floor caved in. The other firefighter got hurt just as we jumped and fell onto the mattress. now she is in the hospital with the boys." I said, finishing my story.

"Thank you Ryder for both the story and information." Kelly said to me with a smile of gratitude.

"You're welcome, Kelly, I really must be going it is one o'clock and I have somewhere to be."

"No problem, Ryder! Thanks for taking the time to talk!"

"Anytime, goodbye now!" I gave a wave as I turned around and walked away. I could hear her talking still as I mounted my bike. I turned the engine on, did a 180 degree turn around and sped off down the street. I did another 180 degree turn around to face the way where Kelly is located. As I revved up more, I can see her camera pointed at me and her talking.

"You want more? I'll give you more, Kelly.." I said to myself, I pressed my new logo on my bike and it transformed. My bike sprouted titanium wings and the engine pipes joined to attach to a small jet engine. I pressed the same button on my helmet and it turned into a fighter jet pilot's helmet. Then I added speed on the empty road and sped towards Kelly. As soon as I passed her I lifted off and headed for Skye's osprey.

Skye's POV:

*beep beep* "Hey Skye open the cargo door I'm back with what I needed". Ryder said over my pup tag .

"Thank god, you were gone for a while, I started to worry!" I said over the comm.

"Skye, I was gone for like, maybe ten minutes. So there is no need to worry." Ryder said as I opened the back door. I turned around to Gorge.

"Sit down and strap in it's going to get windy, buddy." I said as the door started to open. Gorge started to get up but had trouble so I helped him up and he buckled in. I turned around and I didn't see Ryder.

"Ryder, where are you?"

"Um, Skye I meant the other door, the one you're standing on."

"Oh! Okay.." I said as I closed the cargo door and opened the drop door. I heard what sounded like a jet I turned around and saw Ryder Flying his... BIKE?! When I closed the floor doors and Ryder landed, my mouth hung open.

"That's awesome" I yelled, seeing Gorge giggle. Once he took off his helmet my mouth dropped again. He laughed then walked over and closed both mine and Gorge's mouth.

"You'll catch flies if they stay open, you know." Ryder told us jokingly.

"Ryder, I didn't know your new bike could turn into a jet!"

"That has to be the coolest thing I've ever seen!" Gorge shouted.

"Thanks Gorge and Skye, there are a lot of things that this bike can do that you and the other pups don't know about." Ryder said mysteriously with a smirk, it got me thinking about that bike.

"So anyway..." he said as he put his bike in a bike hold in the wall in behind of the cockpit area and turned around.

"what did I miss?" Ryder asked us and we just laughed. Then my pup pack went off and it was Zuma needing another airlift, Gorge hopped into his seat, sky ran to the cockpit, I put the harness on and we went back to airlifting more people from the hotel.

* * *

A/N: so I hope that you remember where we left off with Rubble and Rocky's new assignment because we are going to see what happened after. enjoy

* * *

Rubble's POV:  
As we played we all lost and gained chips till each of us had only one chip left and Rocky was up to roll. he took one dice and rolled it, "C" it read.

"Oh well" Rocky said putting it the the bowl and passing the dice to me. I chose one dice, and rolled a dot.

"Yes!" I cheered, passing the dice to Abigail. She took one dice and rolled it. "C" it read.

"Shoot!" She said putting the chip in the bowl.

"Bang." Rocky said and we laughed as I got one dice.

"I want that dot.." I said and rolled the dice. "Dot" it read.

"Alright, I won!" I said reaching for the bowl.

"SH**!" Abigail yelled, slamming her fist on the table and standing up, scaring me and causing me to slam my arm down hard and sending the chips flying all over the place, mostly hitting me in the face.

"ABIGAIL! What did I say!" I heard Rocky say, quietly growling at her.

"I don't care, I should have won it's not F***ING FAIR!" She yelled walking away from the table. I got mad.

"She better stop this, or I'm going to get mad.." I thought. Rocky turned to her with a mild glare.

"Abigail, stop this now." Rocky told her.

"SHUT UP, YOU'RE NOT MY PARENTS!" She screamed at Rocky as she turned around near the table to face him.

"That's it!" I thought angrily. "ABIGAIL STOP THIS AT ONCE! I yelled at her and stood up. I saw Abigail stop talking with a terrified look on her face and didn't move from where she was standing. I hopped off the chair and walked up to her, sat down and looked at her.  
"Abigail, how dare you swear at Rocky and me, and multiple times at that. It's not okay to say things like that to people who are taking care of you and keeping you safe." I said in a stern tone holding an expressionless face.

"Now apologize to Rocky now." I ordered but she didn't say anything.

"Now!" I repeated in the same volume but sterner, which caught her off guard.

"I'm sorry, Rocky.." She said to Rocky with a slight tone, obviously not meaning it.

"Now go in that room." I ordered pointing at the back room; she turned to me.

"No, you're not my father, and you can't tell me want to do." She retorted back at him.

"I have had enough of her attitude, Ryder will hear of this." I thought. I glared at her and she took a step back.

"Get in that room now." I growled. The look on Abigail's face broke my heart and she ran crying into the room slamming the door.

*BANG* We heard her crying behind the door.

Rocky's POV:

As I tried to comprehend what just happened I saw Rubble struggle to get up. I hopped off the booth and walked up to him to help him.

"You okay, Rubble?" I asked him. he started to sniff.

"Right now, I feel like complete shit for doing that. But it had to be done." Rubble said sadly.

"I know man that had to be hard, but it's for her own good." I told him.

"Hey Rubble, there is another room here if you want to be alone for a bit."

"That sounds good Rocky, thanks." Rubble said as he walked into a smaller room and I closed the door behind him. As I walked away I still heard Abigail crying, but now I have Rubble upset in the other room.

"Great, what the heck am I going to do now." I said under my breath. I went over to the booth table and sat there. I decided to check up on Abigail. I walked up to the door, opened it, and I looked in. I saw her sitting there coughing and crying.

"Hey Abby, how are you holding up?"

*Cough* "I'm okay, just hurt" she said sniffing. I handed her a tissue and rubbed her back.

"Thank you, Rocky." She said, hugging me.

"You're welcome, Abby." I said, hugging her back. After a few minutes of hugging, we let go of each other and she started coughing again.

"I didn't know that Rubble was so mean" She said, sniffling.

"Listen Abby, Rubble is not mean at all! He is just very protective and caring, and not to mention he's beating himself up for this."

"Really, he is?"

"Oh, you have no idea! I mean, he had trouble standing back up right after you closed the door. I've never seen him like this."

"Oh, I didn't know..." She muttered. I stopped rubbing her back and hopped off the bed.

"Am I done in here?" I stopped and turned around.

"Sorry sweetheart, but not yet it's only been a few minutes."  
"But, but, but!" she begged.

"But nothing, I plan to go through with this like Rubble said. I'll get you once your time is up, so please just wait a little longer." I told her as I walked to the door, before I closed it, I turned to Abigail.

"He does care very much about you Abigail, don't you forget it." I told her as I looked at her and smiled, then closed the door. After I talked to Abigail and set a timer for four minutes, I then went to talk to Rubble. When I walked in the room, I saw Rubble crying. I sighed and hopped up beside him and sat down. After a minute, I gave him a tissue and started to rub his back.

"Rubble listen, I'm impressed that you did that. I know that she won't be mad at you." I tried to assure him.

"Are you sure she won't hate me?" I asked he looked at me for a moment and sighed.

"I'm completely sure Rubble, okay? Now try to calm down, that's the best thing to do at the moment." I said as I hoped off the bed and walked to the door, as I opened it I stopped and turned around.

"You did the right thing Rubble, don't be so hard on yourself." I said as I closed the door. After I finished talking to Rubble the timer went off, I smiled and went to go get Abigail. I walked in the room to see that she was under the covers.

"Hey Abby, your time is up now!" I said as I pulled the covers off and saw nothing but pillows. "Abby, where are you? This is not funny!" I called out in the room but she didn't respond. So, I searched the small room for her but there with no luck. I looked up and saw an opened window.

"Oh crap, she ran away." I said under my breath. I walked out of the room shocked in disbelief as Rubble sat at the booth.

"Hey, where's Abigail?" He asked clearly ok now.

"Um... well... I think that she ran away." I told him.

Rubbles POV:  
"She WHAT?" I said to Rocky in shock.

"She's not in the room, and the window is open in there." Rocky said to me.

"S***, this is all my fault. I was too hard on her!" I screamed and started to cry.

"Rubble! It's not your fault, but we need to go find her before she gets hurt." Rocky said, jumping off the booth and heading for the door.

"Wait, we need a plan."

"Okay, what do you have in mind, Rocky?" I asked

"First let's check this area she might just be hiding in one of these buildings, if we don't find her then we will go out to look for her and call Ryder if we can't find her in the area." Rocky informed me.

"Okay, we'll do that! Now, let's go find her!"

"Rubble on the double!" I stated my catchphrase bolting out the door.

"Rocky, let's split up" I said over my pup tag, "I'll check the firefighter training yard and you check inside the firehouse and see if any firefighters are left, and ask them to help us." I instructed Rocky.

"Great plan Rubble, Green means go!" He finished over the line. As I headed over to the training yard I saw Rocky running to the front of the Firehouse. I decided to first check the practice house they had here. Once I entered the house, I looked around seeing nothing in the house but a hollow counter. I went and checked in there, but he's wasn't there.

"Darn it, no luck" I said. Then I ran to go check the upstairs that was in this building. There were three rooms upstairs.

"Abigail, are you here?" I called out, but got no answer. I sighed.

"She wouldn't answer me if I called" I thought. So, started looking in the first room. I checked under the bed, in the closet, in the bathroom in that room but no luck, as I went to look in the next room I heard footsteps.

Rocky's POV:  
I ran into the Firehouse at full speed, crashing through the entrance. I didn't see anyone.

"Hm, everyone must be at the hotel." I said to myself as I ran into one of the rooms.

"Whoa, cool! This must be the garage." I said as I entered a huge room with an ambulance in there.

"Maybe people are in the Ambulance" I said to myself as I walked over to the ambulance.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" someone said behind me. I spun around to face five firefighters standing there.

"Oh! I, um, wait! Shane, is that you?" I asked as the young man looked at me closely.

"Rocky! Oh my god, you got older from the last time I saw you!" Shane said in surprise.

"You know this mutt, Shane?" One of the other guys said as Shane spun around to face him.

"Mike, what did you just call him?!" He said, angered.

"A mutt?" He answered

"uh oh" I thought

"Private, you clearly don't know who this is. This is Rocky of the Paw Patrol, our city's greatest emergency response team ever and you will show some respect, IS THAT CLEAR?!" He yelled at the younger man.

"Yes sir, lieutenant!" he said as he stepped forward.

"Rocky, I'm extremely sorry for what I said, will you forgive me?"

"For sure! Anyways, I'm glad some of you are still here cause me and Rubble need your help" I said.

"What do you need, Rocky?" Shane asked.

"There's a little girl that we saved before from the hotel area and now she has run away and we can't find her, will you help us find her? We think she is here, somewhere." I said to them.

"Of course we will help, Rocky! Okay, search the grounds, team!" Shane ordered.

"Yes sir" They said and ran off all over the place. Shane and I searched the garage for Abigail, but after ten minutes we didn't find her, neither did any of the others so we all went out to the training yard. As the firefighters speed out over the yard I went inside the training house and ran up the stairs.

* * *

well, what could have happened to Abigail?! Will they find her or not, alive or... dead! you'll just have to wait and see. until we meet again, TTFN


	12. Chapter 12

Hello readers, it has been exactly one month since I posted the previous chapter. So enough chit chat, here is the next exciting chapter in this story.

* * *

Rubble's POV:

"Abigail is that you!" I called hopefully but then Rocky showed up at the end of the hall

"Sorry Rubble, it's only me" Rocky said walking down the hall.

"That's ok, here you check the last room while I check this room" I suggested to Rocky,

"Sure thing, Rubble" he said running off. "Oh, also I did find more fire fighters and they are helping in the search!" He called through the hall.

"That's great Rocky, good job buddy!" I called back to him,

"Thanks" he called back. After about five minutes of looking I came out of the room

"find anything Rocky?" I called down the empty hallway.

"No, I didn't yet" he called sounding defeated.

"Ok, I'm coming to help" I called to him

"Wait… I did find something!" He called excitedly, I sprinted over to him. I stopped next to him panting.

"What did you find?" I asked eagerly to see, he started to laugh. I cocked my head in confusion

"why are you laughing?" I asked

"hehe, because I found you." He said

"I'm sorry, but WHAT?!" I said extremely confused. Rocky pulled out a stuffed toy of me with her sent on it. "Oh… now I get it" I said laughing a little

"The sent is fresh we can follow it to her" Rocky said with hope in his voice.

"Great, let's follow it then" I said, then I Immediately started sniffing for her sent. Once we got it we followed it out of the house, once we got out I saw about five firefighters searching the area calling her name.

"Guy's, we have her scent!" Rocky called out, they came running to us as I smelled that she headed into the woods on the other side of the lot. I smiled and called back to Rocky and the five firefighters

"guys, she went into the forest over there." I said as they all came running towards me.

"Ok Rubble we came up with a plan for this." Rocky said

"what is it" I asked. Rocky looked to the firefighters next to him and nodded.

"Rubble, our plan for this type of search and rescue we use. We are going to spread out in a line and walk in a straight line to the other side of the forest staying in ear shot of each other. If anyone finds anything then yell " _I've got something!"_ the two closest people will come and check it out. If it is something, then we check that area with the rest of the group." The fire fighter said.

"that's perfect, but um... what are your names?" I asked

"I'm Jesus." "I'm mike." "I'm Julie." "I'm Devon." "I'm Shane." They all said, one by one.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you and I can't tell you what this means that you are helping, thank you, all of you." I said

"it's our honor to help the paw patrol." Jesus said.

"Ok let's spread it and walk forward, remember to call out if you find anything." Rocky commanded as we all spread out in front of the forest and with a nod from Shane we all walked in together and started to look for her.

Rocky's POV:

As we walked through the forest in a long line to look for her I kept thinking "why would Abigail run away from us when all we did was try to care for her." my pup tag beeped, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Hold the line. I think Devon thinks she found something" Mike said over the comm line. so, I sat and waited for the answer.

"Keep moving everyone, it was a pink-ish colored leaf" Mike said. So, I got up and continued forward scanning the land for any sign of Abigail. I didn't find anything but all sudden Rubble howled "I found something!"

I started to sprint to rubble. "what did you find rubble?" Shane asked as we got there "Purple thread, Abigail's jacket is purple." he said excited

"Okay team, come in, we found something over here." Within a few seconds the rest of the group came running. "Ok we'll start here and go in all directions call over the coms if you get anything" Shane ordered

"Yessir" we all said before we all split off to search for Abigail. As I was walking I looked to my left and I thought I saw something sprint away over the top of a hill. As I tried to think of what it was, the comms went off.

"Hey guys, um I found what looks like a mini stuffed… well… Rocky, it's cute" Julie said over the comms giggling a little.

"That is hers!" Rubble said over the comms

"where are you Julie?" Jesus asked.

"I'm northeast near the end of the forest, I'm near the right corner to be blunt" Julie said. I took a sharp left and sprinted to Julie, as I got there with the others, I ran up to her standing at an angle in the hill.

"Here let me see it" Rubble said and she let him smell it. As rubble smelled it his face went to pure horror and he gasped.

"What is it rubble?" Devon asked concerned.

"that stuff is… ABIGAIL'S BLOOD!" He screamed.

"Ok team this just got real serous we don't have a lot of time, same search tactic as before; GO GO GO!" Shane commanded and we all sprinted off in different directions. As I ran through the forest, my thoughts ran wildly. 'Oh my god this is serious what are going to do?! What if she got really hurt out there?!" I thought as the comm came on.

"Everyone stop where you are I heard some faint crying!" I commanded.

"Alright everybody stop moving now!" Shane said

"Yessir" we all said I skidded to a halt and listened. The forest was quiet… too quiet, suddenly a high pitch bloody murder scream sliced through the silence.

"That sounded close to me, I'm on my way" Julie said over the comms

"Sounds close to me too, I'll be there soon" Devon added. I heard the scream again made a sharp turn around and sprinted southwest up a hill. As I started down the hill I could see on my left, was just Jesus on my left and on my right was Rubble, Shane and Mike came sprinting in a Diagonal line down another hill next to us and all towards the spot where the screams came from. As we all got to the point Julie and Devon came running up to us with Abigail in their arms.

"Shane, we need to get to the Fire house immediately, she as a good gash on her leg and some bruises, we put a tourniquet on her leg but she needs a doctor." Julie said holding Abigail who looked pale and weak.

"All right, I'll work on her but let's get moving right now!" Shane ordered

"Yessir" we all said and sprinted to the firehouse. As we ran I looked at Abigail. "Please be ok Abby, you will be ok, you still have a life to live." I thought as we got out of the forest we sprinted around the burn building and crashed into the firehouse doors, sprinting for the ambulance.

Rubble's POV:

As we got to the ambulance, Mike and Jesus threw open the doors and Shane placed Abigail on the Stretcher and turned to us

"Rocky grab the EMT supplies kit and get in here, you too Julie and Devon; the rest of you wait in the kitchen till we are done" Shane ordered

"Yes, sir" I heard Mike and Jesus say as Rocky went to grab the EMT supplies.

"WHAT?! There is no way in hell I'm leaving her side, Shane!" I shouted at him

"Rubble there is no room in here… please just wait in the Kitchen, please" Shane begged sounding stressed to no end. Like I cared.

"F*** no man" I said

"Rubble, go now…" Shane said.

"With all respect, F*** you, sir." I said, growling.

"RUBBLE! GET IN THAT KITCHEN NOW!" Rocky screamed at me and I looked at him with shock and Rocky points to the kitchen

"GO NOW" Rocky said and I walked away

"We'll talk about this later" he said angrily as I passed him

"Oh yes, we will…" I said darkly as I left the room. As Jesus, mike, and I entered the kitchen I started to growl "I cannot believe he would say that to me, DAMMIT!" I shouted kicking over a chair.

"Whoa, Rubble! you need to relax, okay? I know this must be hard on you, but you need to settle down. Abigail is in great hands; all those firefighters are trained EMT's. How about I make some food, either of you hungry?" Jesus asked. "Ya I'm hungry, but no I won't relax. Neither of you know the whole story of how this happened!" I screamed tearing up "AND IT ALL MY FAULT!" I screamed and started crying and dropped on the floor. Mike got up from the table, walked over to me and knelt beside me petting my head.

"Why not join me at the table and we can talk about what happened; and most importantly, eat." he said I sniffed coughed.

"hem, alright" coughing out my answer. As we walked over to the table, Jesus called through the window. "What do you guys want?"

"I'll take your shrimp pasta, bro." Mike called over

"coming up! And you, Rubble?" I looked at Mike confused

"Oh, Jesus also went to school to be a professional cook and a chiropractor" Mike said to me

"Okay, I'll take a quesadilla" I called over.

"You got it, bro!" Jesus said disappearing.

"So, what else can you do?" I asked Mike, cheering up a little.

"Well, I'm a carpenter and an electrician, here each of us have our own special talents besides knowing how to kick a fire's a**." He said, laughing. I smiled and Mike Smiled as the food arrived. I smiled and Mike smiled as the food came

"Whoa that was fast" I said, surprised

"I worked at a fast food restaurant for four years in high school and I was taught not to wait a single second when cooking" Jesus said as I tried the food. My face lit up.

"This is amazing!" I said, looking up at him.

"Thank you, Rubble. I do with what I got." He said, smiling and sitting down with his and Mike's pasta.

"So, tell us how this whole ordeal came to this?" Mike asked me.

"Oh, and why did Rocky yell at you like that?" Jesus asked, Mike elbowed him in the arm and gave him a "shut up" look.

"No, it's ok, Rocky did that because I'm the youngest of the paw patrol family." I said to them

"oh" they said together.

Rocky's POV:

As Rubble walked through the doors to the dining area, Shane looked at me with shock.

"Damn Rocky, I never knew you could be cold before." Shane said as I hopped in the ambulance

"He knew he went over the line… Anyways let's do this." I said as we started working.

Abigail was freaking out she screamed and passed out from shock.

"Okay… Well, that happened" I said trying not to completely lose it.

"Okay girls, keep that tourniquet on her leg. We have to stitch it up." Shane ordered

"Rocky hand me the Goss, bacterial wipes and gloves." Shane Ordered

"Sure, here." I said handing him those three things. He put on the gloves as did me and the girls, then he cleaned the cut and around the cut area.

"Needle and thread Rocky." Shane ordered.

"Here you go." I said, handing him the string which was already through the needle.

"Wow, thanks Rocky" Shane said

"Yep" I said, as Shane started to stitch Abigail's leg. As he stitched her leg together I turned to look at Abigail and I felt my eyes start to water. She is just lay there on oxygen and I thought, "why did you run away, this would not have happened if you just stayed in my truck…" I could feel my lip quiver and tears run down my furry checks.

"Rocky the staples" I shook my head and grabbed them and the gun with my pincers, giving them to Shane

"here you go," I said, trying not to cry. Shane looked at me.

"Rocky, Abigail is going to be just fine okay? I promise, cheer up buddy" he said as he loaded the staple gun. I turned back to look at Abigail and I started to feel more tears run down my face. I took my paw and ran it through her blond hair and I started to cry and I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up with watery eyes to see Julie looking at me with caring and compassion in her eyes.

"Everything will be okay Rocky, she will be done soon." she said.

"Devon the cast wrap please" Shane asked as he started to wrap her leg up and I knew he was about to finish up here. after a few minutes, he finished.

"There, all done. Devon, go get the wheel chair and crutches for children, please." Shane asked

"Will do Doc." She said as she opened the door and went to go get the two things.

"Julie, would you go help her please." He asked she nodded and got out to go help her. Shane closed the door and turned to me.

"Rocky, are you ok?" Shane asked I sniffed and turned to him.

"I didn't know you were a doctor too, Shane." I said, smiling but still slightly crying.

"buddy, I am a jack of all trades" he said and brought me into a hug.

"I sorry this had to happen to you. But she will be just fine tomorrow but she will be sleeping for a while today, maybe the rest of the day. But she will be just perfect; because you knew that she was gone right away we had time to save her with not too much blood loss. You saved her life and leg. You should be proud of yourself." He lectured, in a good way. I just sniffed in response.

"hey buddy, I know a way that cheers you up." He said as he started to tickle me I started to laugh and Shane stopped.

"That's my boy." he said.

"Thanks, Shane." I said.

"Anything for my dog's own son." I smiled and snuggled into him for a minute. Then knocking came at the door and we separated. Shane opened the door and both the girls sat there.

"Sorry it took us so long! we couldn't find the wheelchair anywhere, so all we got are the crutches, Doctor." Julie said.

"That's ok, we don't need the wheelchair right away anyway." Shane said as we both got out of the Ambulance, I headed for the dining hall to talk with Rubble.

Rubble's POV:

As we sat in the dining hall I continued talking with Jesus, and Mike.

"Anyway, you guys wanted to know how this all happened?" I asked them,

"Yes" they said. I took a big sigh.

"Okay… well, it all started while we were making fire breaks to protect the gas station. Rocky found Abigail left by her parents after the area evacuation, so me and Rocky decided we'd take care of her till we found her parents." I said.

"So, where are her parents?" Mike asked

"We don't know, or she would be with them already" I said

"Oh, duh" Mike said slapping his head.

I slightly laughed "anyway, we told Ryder we had her and he told us to keep her with us till after the fire was out and then we would look for her parents" I continued

"Okay, now that makes since" Jesus said

"When we finished the breaks, we came here, to your lot as our regroup spot. Then we went into Rocky's semi-truck to wait and we played the game, 'Left right center'" I continued.

"Oh, I love that game" Mike said

"What is it" Jesus asked him

"I'll show you later" Mike said.

"As I was saying, we were teaching Abigail to play when she swore for losing her chips the first time and we let it slide. But as the game came to an end and I won, she threw a temper tantrum and started swearing at us left and right. I snapped and yelled at her and sent her to a time out and after I had a breakdown of my own. Rocky said she ran away. So, you pretty much know the rest then which brings us to right now." I said finishing.

"…Wow, now that's quite a day" Mike said.

"Yeah, you said it" I said sadly

"so now you know that this is all my fault" I said felling my eyes well up. Jesus stood up and slammed his hands on the table and looked at me with determination.

"Rubble, this is no way your fault, by the sound of It, it's Abigail's fault for acting badly."

"I'm with Jesus, Rubble this is not your fault so stop beating yourself up please" Mike agreed.

"Alright, I'll stop" I said as I heard footsteps and Mike and Jesus looked up then looked back

"Rubble, Rocky looks mad."

"I know… you guys go, this might get ugly." I whispered to them. They nodded and stood up

"Jesus I'll come help you clean up in the kitchen." Mike said

"Thanks Mike," Jesus said and they quickly walked through the door to the kitchen.

Rocky's POV:

As I walked into the hall I saw rubble, Jesus, and Mike sitting and eating. I was very anger and upset with Rubble. When I walked in both Jesus and Mike saw me, said something, then got up to go clean kitchen. As he sat there at the table, I just glared at Rubble.

"How's Abigail?" he asked not turning around.

"She's going to be fine. However, you might not be" I said angrily.

"So, that's how it's going to be" Rubble said dangerously.

"I guess so" I said as I made my way over to the table. Then I hopped up on the chair and turned to face Rubble. We both glared at each other for a good minute.

"Why didn't you leave when Shane asked you to?" I asked not taking my glare off Rubble.

"Because I wanted to be there and help" Rubble said not taking his glare off me.

"He is an EMT and he has power over the law when he is working, all doctors have authority in their operation tables and rooms!" I yelled at him slamming my paw down on the table. Then Rubble jumped up on the table and tried glared me down

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN, THAT CHILD IS MY RESPONSIBILITY TOO AND PARTLY MY FAULT THAT THIS HAPPENED TO HER!" he screamed at me.

"Get off the table, Rubble" I growled his warning dangerously.

"You'll have to make me… Rocks" He said challengingly

"Ooh…" we heard and looked through the window to see all the fire fighters but Shane there, watching us. I glared at them and they all fell as I heard Shane walk in asking what's going on. I turned back to Rubble still with a glare

"I won't fight you Rubble, and don't call me that." I said trying to stay calm

"It doesn't look like that will happen, Rocks" he said to me smirking.

"Rubble, stop." I said as I tried to get eye level with him but Rubble took a step forward to tower over me.

"NO AND DON'T EVER TALK TO ME LIKE I'M A PUPPY EVER AGAIN!" he screamed

"I WILL, IF YOU KEEP ACTING LIKE THIS!" I screamed back getting eye level with Rubble

"Acting like what...oh you mean like this!" Rubble said as he picked his water bowl and soaked me.

"DAMMMNNNN!" I heard the five firefighters scream. I Growled and swung my head to come nose to nose with Rubble.

"Now you're dead!" I growled and sprung at him, knocking Rubble down and we wrestled on the table.

"Oh s***" I heard one of the firefighters say as we fought. Rubble bit my arm and I bit him on the shoulder, I followed with punching him in the gut, but Rubble punched me in the face. Then we fell off the table and we hit the floor punching each other. Rubble did a series of jabs to my stomach and I gave a couple of blows to his head. Then he started to kick me in the side and I did the same. Then Shane, Devon, and Julie exploded through the main door and the girls came to separate us.

"Let me go I'm not done with him" Rubble said, heaving for breath

"Same here, lemme at him" I said heaving for air.

"THAT'S ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU. YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF THE WAY YOUR ACTING! THINK OF WHAT WOULD HAPEN IF I WAS RYDER, I PERSONALLY KNOW THAT IT WOULDN'T BE PRETTY!" Shane screamed at us which silenced us.

"Now apologize to each other" he said as the girls let us go and left. Neither of us said anything, Shane crouched down and looked at us and sighed. "Look guys I know today was hard but you don't need to take it out on each other, now make up or I promise you Ryder will hear of this fight!" He threatened. I started to well up as I walked over to Rubble and hugged him.

"Rubble I'm sorry, I was mad at myself for what happened to Abigail" I said

"I'm sorry too Rocky, I thought it was all my fault this happened and I was angry at myself for snapping at her and for going nuts on you." he said and let go of me and turned to Shane. "By the way, I'm sorry I yelled at you before." Rubble apologized to him

"That's ok Rubble, but I'm happy that you two stopped fighting." Shane said.

"Yeah, the fight was really my fault" he said hanging his head.

"That you can tell Ryder later, right now I want to see that you two didn't seriously hurt each other." Shane said gesturing me on one table and Rubble on another.

* * *

OMG! what a chapter, they found Abigail! but she's in bad shape. Rocky and Rubble fought each other and what a fight it was. I hope that you all like the chapter. There is one more chapter to go in this story.

As always, tell me what you thought of the chapter, if you saw errors, or have ideas. let me know by leaving a review or PM me if you want to talk with me personally. I will be posting the final chapter to this story by the end of this month (August), if life allows it. until we meet again TTFN.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello Readers! This is it, the final Chapter to my first story on Fanfiction! This is one my greatest achievements to finish this story, my first story I've ever written and on the day after my birthday. I'm so excited to share this with all of you. I really hope you enjoy this, the last chapter in Paw Patrol: pups save a hotel. Here we go!

* * *

Rubble's POV

As we hoped up on the Tables, both Julie and Devon came in.

"Shane, Abigail has woken up and is feeling dizzy, but good" Julie said

"She is still in the ambulance, Jesus and Mike are guarding the ambulance and waiting to move her" Devon added, popping up beside her.

"That's great!" Shane said

"While you check on Rocky, I'm going to see Abigail." I said hoping off the table and walking to the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Shane said picking me up and putting me back on the table

"I'm going to check on her while Julie and Devon check you too, to make sure you are okay." He said turning around and telling the girls what to do. Once Shane left Julie went over to Rocky and I walked to Devon.

"That was some fight you had there, Rubble. I still can't believe you're not missing any fur!" She said to me.

"Ya" I said.

Ok let's see here…" she said checking my front legs. "Well, the only concern I see is that bite Rocky gave you. Let's patch that up." Devon said reaching in and Grabbing a brown patch and putting some cream in the middle. "ok this might sting at first…" Devon continued as she put it on

"Ouch!" I said, wincing a bit.

"Sorry, but I tell you" she said. As she scanned the rest of my body, she noticed that my head had big bruises, she told me to keep an eye on that and to start taking 'Motrin' for the pain.

"Ok thanks Devon, now can I go see Abigail please."

"I'm sorry, but no. We we're told to keep you two in here till Shane was done checking her and came in here to get you two himself."

"So… basically, we are on time out." I muttered, rather annoyed

"Well… when you put it like that, then yes" she answered, laughing a little.

"Ugh…" I huffed.

"Hey, it could be worse, ya know! Ryder could be in here with us" She said.

"…You got a point there" I said. That's when Shane walked in and came to get me and Rocky.

Rocky's POV:

Once Shane left, Julie came over to me and Devon went over to Rubble.

"So, your Randy's son, right?" She asked.

"Yes, I am. Randy belongs to Shane, so Shane was my old owner." I said

"Well then, now I know who he is upset with the most." She said. I whimpered and hung my head. Julie lifted my head to look at her, "hey now; he is our group leader but he is more like a big brother just tell him the truth, and he will be reasonable I promise" She said smiling. I smiled when I remembered how he was like that.

"Anyway, that was some fight you two had." she said taking my arm and looking at the bite Rubble gave me.

"Oh, that's not good, he bit you. Let me patch that up" Julie said as she grabs a gray patch and put some cream on it.

"ok This might sting a bit…" she said as she put the patch on my injury,

"ouch" I squeaked, jumping from her arm.

"I told you so Rocky" then she looked at my face. "Hmm, well now you have two patches on your face Rocky" Julie said

"…in other words, I have a black eye?" I asked.

"Yep, and it looks like a good one."

"Ugh!" I said she then laid me on my back to look at my chest.

"Looks good here." then suddenly she started tickling me

"AHH, my tickle spot!" I said giggling then she sat me up.

"All good, Rocky" Julie said. I looked at her funny

"What, something wrong?" She asked.

"Were you here before Ryder adopted me as a puppy?" I asked curious

"So, you do remember me Rocks" she exclaimed, smiling

"You gave me that nickname too, didn't you?" I asked,

"Yes, I did!" and we hugged as Shane came in to get us.

Rubbles POV:

"Ok boys come on, Abigail wants to see you two" Shane came in with his stethoscope around his neck gesturing us out. One we were out, Shane stopped us.

"Okay… she's pretty shocked about what happened, so I only want one of you at a time." Shane instructed and we nodded. "Rubble, she asked for you first. So, you can head on in" Shane said. I nodded and headed into the Garage. I walked to ambulance Jesus and Mike looked at me.

"Holy cow, he's alive! How was the fight with Rocky?" Mike asked.

"Say that a little louder so she can hear you" I said laughing. "But it was rough, I got a patch here and now I have a killer headache."

"it looked like you were fighting your worst enemy in there." Jesus said

"the damage sure feels like it." I said wincing.

"Well I'm glad there was no major injuries Rubble, Abigail is waiting for you inside. Go on in" Mike said as he opened the back door to the ambulance. When I entered, the room was dimly lit and little Abigail was sleeping on the stretcher that looked more like a bed. I decided to let her sleep as I scooted over closer to her. When I got up to her head she was lying face up and looked exhausted. I felt my eyes welled up almost instantly when I saw her face, I ran my paw through her blond hair and I felt the tears running down my face. I wiped my eyes and decided to run my paw over her cheek.

"She looks safe and sound" I thought as I ran my paw over her cheek. Then she stirred and sat up to see me, her little eyes widened

"Hey Abigail how are y-Oof" I was saying, but interrupted by her hugging me. She started to cry instantly, "Abby sweetheart, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

She hiccupped and said, "Rubble I'm so sorry for swearing at you and Rocky, it was just a game I didn't know what came over me! Abigail hiccupped as she tried to continue "An'... and I'm sorry for running away and worrying you both to death!"

"Oh Abby, it's all right all is forgiven now. All you need to do is to take it easy, and relax." I said as I laid her back, she rolled over to face me still crying. I took my paw and with the top side and I wiped her tears away. "Abigail, can I just ask why you ran away in the first place?" I asked, kind of afraid of the answer.

She sniffed and sat up quickly "Whoa take it easy, sweetheart!" I said. She sniffed again and looked at me "I ran away because when you yelled at me, I thought you hated me because I swore at you and Rocky." She said crying in anguish. My heart shattered to pieces seeing her like that.

"Oh darling… Abby, come here" I said giving her a big hug. "I would never ever, ever hate such a sweet girl like you, for any reason whatsoever." I assured her in the most comforting voice I could make. "In fact, I thought you ran away because you hated me because I screamed at you and sent you into that bedroom."

"Never Rubble, you remind me of my daddy, who's as awesome as you." She said to me.

'I want to keep this kid, she is the sweetest girl I've ever met' I thought to myself as I hugged this girl tightly. After she returned to just sniffles, I released her.

"Okay sweetheart, now get some rest. I'll go find Rocky for you." I said to her.

"Bye rubble…" she muttered falling into sleep. I tapped on the door, it opened and Mike made a bridge down to the ground with a ramp for me. Once I reached the floor and the door closed, I felt tears running down my face.

"How was it Rubble?" Jesus asked

"It was the greatest moment of my life." I said sniffing and wiping away my tears as I tried to swallow the thickness in my throat.

"Good job Rubble, you better go get Rocky" Mike said.

"I will, see ya guys" I ran to the door of the fire house. As I entered I saw Rocky come down the stairs.

"Okay Rocky, it's your turn" I said and he nodded and walked past me into the garage.

Rocky's POV:

Rubble nodded and headed into the garage. Once Rubble left, Shane looked at me. He looked unhappy with me

"Rocky can I talk to you upstairs please." He said turning around and heading for the stairs, then stopped at the bottom of them and turned to me

"Now, Rocky" he said sternly and I sprinted up the stairs with Shane trailing me. As I made my way up the stairs and into the big bunk room for the firefighters, memories flooded my head of me being here as a puppy.

"Remember this place, Rocky?"

"Yeah, you taught me everyone I needed to know here in this house" I said, pausing before continuing "Before Ryder adopted me" I said. Shane sat on his bed and gestured me to join him.

"Rocky do you remember when Marshall was here with you?"

"Yeah, I think he grew up here too, just on the third floor; But it wasn't for very long."

"That's right, I'm surprised you still remember! But I brought you up her to talk about your behavior downstairs." Shane switched tones suddenly, not surprising me one bit.

"That's what I was afraid of" I sighed, bracing myself.

"What happened down there with you and rubble?"

"Well… I was talking with him about his behavior because he flipped out on you, and while we were talking he dumped his entire bowl of water on my head. I got mad and we started to fight." I said.

"Were you talking with him, or were you yelling at him?" Shane asked in a knowing tone. I didn't respond to his answer

"That's what I thought" Shane said in disappointment.

"Well, what else was I supposed to do, he wanted to fight so I did what he wanted!" I cried almost shouting at him

"Was that really the best thing to do?" Shane asked sternly, but still keeping his cool

"No but…" I said, not missing a beat, but not knowing how to finish.

"That's what I thought, so I would like to see you back up here later." He said, face grave and calculating.

"Yes, sir" I responded.

"Alright then, go and see Abigail then" Shane said.

"Can I look around for a bit first? I want to see the old place" I asked.

"Of course, buddy." Shane said. So, I took about ten minutes to look around the room and remember my puppyhood. Then after ten minutes, I went downstairs to see rubble was just coming out of the garage.

"Okay Rocky, your turn" I nodded and headed in the garage.

As I walked into the garage I saw Mike and Jesus standing at the Ambulance.

"Hey Rocky, Abigail is sleeping now if you want to wait for a minute before going in." Mike said.

"Sure, I'll wait." I said.

"Ouch! Did rubble give you that?" Jesus pointed at the black eye.

"Yep" I replied, flinching a tad.

"Geez, that's pretty bad."

"you're telling me" I said laughing slightly.

"Okay, you can go in now, Rocky" Mike said

"Thanks, Mike"

"No problem, good luck!" he said, laughing a little.

"Thanks…" I said sarcastically, as I entered the Ambulance with the sleeping girl.

"She looks so peaceful" I thought as I saw Abigail sleeping on the stretcher. I hopped up on the seat next to her and I just sat there watching her, knowing that I was just in here not too long ago with her passed out and us fixing her up. I could feel my eyes start do well up again as I ran my paw through her hair, then I took my paw and ran it over her face. She woke up then, rubbed her eyes and then looked at me with wide eyes.

"Good morning sleepyhead, how you feeling?" I asked. She hugged and started to cry me in response.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, rubbing her back

"I'm sorry that I ran away and scared you and Rubble to death" She whispered.

"It's okay, I'm just glad that you are okay now" I said.

"So… you're not mad at me?" Abigail asked.

"Well… I'm not happy but, I'm not mad either"

"Oh… am I in trouble?" She asked, no longer crying but sounding worried.

"No, you're not, you have been through enough for today." She looked up at me and smiled.

"So, how's the leg?" I asked, she looks down.

"It kind of hurts, but it also feels funny." Abigail said.

"Funny… how?" I asked

"Well… it tingles" she answered

"That's because we numbed your leg, Abby" I explained to her.

"Oh! Now I get it!" She said, I laughed a little rustling her hair

"H-hey, stop that!" she said giggling. So, I stopped messing her hair up and she tried to get off the stretcher,

"Oh no you don't! you need to stay right here, little miss, until Shane says you can get off."

"But I don't want to be in here anymore" Abigail wined.

"You won't be in here for much longer, they will be moving you soon." I told her.

"Okay…" she said and started to yawn.

"You need to rest." I told her. "But-!" She started. "But nothing, you need to sleep to get better" I explained to her

"Okay." she sighed and laid down, closing her eyes.

"Goodnight Abby" I said getting up to leave.

"Night" she said sleepily. I tapped on the door and it opened a second later. As I hopped out, Mike turned to me

"How did it go?" He asked me.

"It went great, now she is sleeping again."

"Well, that's good" I heard Shane say as he walked up to us with Rubble following.

"So… when are we moving her?" Jesus asked Shane.

"We will move her into Rocky's truck in about ten minutes, so go get the carrier." Shane ordered.

"Sure thing" Mike said as he and Jesus went to grab it. Then he turned to us and knelt down.

"You two will probably have some explaining to do when Ryder gets here." Shane informed us

"Yeah, okay" Rubble and I said.

"Okay, so let's move her out then." Shane finished getting up and walking away. Rubble and I smiled and followed him.

No One's POV:

For the rest of the mission everyone was busy doing the same thing. Chase was watching the barrier line and controlling the crowd, while at the same time checking in on Antonio making sure he was ok every now and then.

Skye and Ryder kept doing airlifts, they ended up getting about Thirty-nine more people along with Gorge which made 40 people; who were all taken to the hospital after.

Marshall and Zuma continued to put out the fire in the ninth and tenth floors, gradually getting more firefighters as other floors were put out. After about another hour and a half, they put the fire out on the last floor and were airlifted out.

Rocky and Rubble still stayed at the regroup point watching over Abigail and waiting for the rest of the paw patrol to show up.

After the mission, Mayor Goodway met with Ryder and the pups just before they left to go to the regroup point.

"Ryder, I can't thank you and your paw patrol enough for what you did here today." Mayor Goodway said.

"Not a problem Mayor, it's all part of the job. Whenever you're in danger, just yelp for help!" Ryder said to the mayor. Then the paw patrol sped off to the regroup point at about three in the afternoon after starting this mission at about 6:30am this morning.

It has been a long but successful day for the Paw Patrol, there may have been some lost lives that day the paw patrol couldn't save, but they did the best they could.

* * *

Well, I was hoping to post this on my birthday but that's life I guess (laughs), there it is the final chapter to this story. I hope that you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it. I wanted to show the kind and caring sides of Rocky and Rubble in this chapter, since I showed their mean and angry sides in the previous chapter.

I would like to thank all of you for joining me on this ride and reading this long story until then end. I really hoped that you all enjoyed it. I would also like to personally thank my editor- 2starryeyes for helping me fix up my chapters to make them great, easier to read and more exciting.

Again, thank you all for sticking around and reading up till the end. I plan on continuing this adventure, but in a new story, Ryder still has his trip to go on... exciting!

Well, until the next story, TTFN (Ta Ta For Now) -Ace the new pup


End file.
